The Athena cabin
by TheONLYPenguinNotInvited
Summary: We all know about Annabeth, but what about her siblings? Different one shots about the kids in the Athena cabin. Lots of hilarity and fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. So this is my first PJO fanfiction, and I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Harvard. **

Malcolm POV:

I lie quietly in my bed, hoping to catch a few more minutes of sleep before breakfast. I have know idea why Chiron thinks it is a good idea to wake up a bunch of kids at_ seven o'clock in the morning,_ but I do know that if I don't get up soon, my cabin is going to miss breakfast. Ever since Annabeth got Daedalus's laptop, she has been staying up even later than the rest of us, leaving it up to me to make sure the cabin gets up in the morning. Believe me, it isn't a fun job to have. I roll out of bed slowly and begin trying to wake up my siblings. I start with the easiest to wake, Emily. Emily is the youngest member of the Athena cabin at seven, and she is the happiest demi-god I've ever met. I walk quietly over to her bed and begin shaking her awake. She opens her grey eyes and wraps her tiny arms around my neck, a signal that means pick me up if you want to live. Though Emily is the smallest, she is also the bossiest member of my cabin, and that is saying something. Practically everyone at camp is wrapped around her finger, but she has my siblings and I spoiling her more than should be legal.

"Morning Bunny." I say, making her giggle quietly. I pick her up swiftly and walk her over to one of the dressers to help her pick out her outfit.

"What shall the princess be wearing today?" I ask opening her draw. Since it is apparently to early for Emily to talk, she points to the outfit she wants to wear and I pull it out for her.

"Go get dressed while I wake up our siblings." I say, pushing her lightly towards that bathroom on the other side of the cabin. After I watch her close the door to the bathroom, I turn and see which sibling I should wake up next.

_Let's see _I thought to myself _If I wake up Rose now, then she might help me get everyone else up. Of course, she will also be angry with me for the rest of the week. Annabeth, I need to save for last, otherwise I will be stuck doing long division problems till four o'clock in the morning. Ethan and Jasper both sleep with a knife under their pillows, so their out of the question. That leaves… _My eyes fall on Atty, my closest sibling in the cabin. _She has no knife, no power, and she is pretty forgiving when it comes to me. I guess I found my target. _I walk quietly over to her bed, trying not to wake Annabeth who sleeps right above her. I begin shaking Atty whispering her name quietly into her ear.

She rolls over in her bed, mumbling incoherently.

"Atty, time to get up! Wakey Wakey!"

"Mmm… Malcolm!" she whines, opening her eyes slowly

"Come on Atty, time to get up."

"No!" she whines grabbing her teddy bear and hitting me over the head with it.

"Athena Nicole White! Get out of bed!" I whisper yell, hoping the use of her full name will get her out of bed. She sits up abruptly, her unusual brown hair falling out of the bun she had put it in the night before. " Malcolm Charles White, I thought I made it clear that you were never to use my full name." Did I mention that Atty was my sister? Well she is, my twin to be exact.

"Sorry Atty, but you really need to get up!"

"Fine!" she groans, hoping lightly out of bed.

"Who do you want to wake up next?" She asks, pulling her Harvard sweatshirt over her head.

"I'll get the boys if you get the girls?" I ask hopefully. She raises an eyebrow at me, but walks over to Rose to wake her up.

I sigh in relief and go to wake up Jasper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squiggly Lines~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Atty POV

"Atty! Where are my shoes?" asks Rose from beside her bed. I roll my eyes and set down the curler that I was using to try and tame my curly hair.

"Did you check under your bed?" I ask

"Yes, they aren't there!"

"Well why would I know where they are?"

"Because you borrowed them yesterday for capture the flag!"

"Check by the door." I say, picking up the curler and continuing to get ready for the day.  
>"Find them?" I ask, walking out of the bathroom.<p>

"Yes, Thanks." Rose replies from her bed.

Jasper walks in and sits down next to me.

"Hmm…" he says playfully "It seems that there is some important day coming up. I can't think of what it is? Annabeth, do you remember?"

Annabeth giggles before replying "I don't know, is it Presidents day?"

"No." says Ethan, joining in on the game "Is it Valentine's Day?"

"No." says Jasper "The Aphrodite cabin isn't happy enough. Atty, do you know what important day might be coming up?" I roll my eyes and laugh.

"I'm guessing your thinking of my birthday?"

"Your birthday?" says Malcolm "don't you mean _our _birthday. Can't forget your older brother!"

"You are so not older than me!"

"I so am!"

"Malcolm, I am older than you."

"Atty, you are wrong."

"Guys, stop fighting!" says Annabeth; standing up to go to breakfast "We'll talk about this later." I sigh, but stand up to get in line for breakfast. I am second in line, because Malcolm and I are both second in command in our cabin, because we have been at camp since we were about 6. We are thirteen now, almost fourteen. Malcolm stands behind me, then Rose, then Jasper, then Ethan, who is holding Emily. Annabeth, being the cabin leader, is at the front of the line. After making sure everything is in order and we all have our books, we head to breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggles~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Still Atty POV

As we walk into the pavilion for breakfast, I decide to start a debate with my lovely brother.

"Hey Malcolm?" I say in my most innocent voice.

"Yes?"

"You know how you say you are older than me?"

"Yes."

"Well, if we came out of Mom's head, then how do you know your older than me, what if I am older than you?"

"Atty had a point Malcolm, she could very easily be older than you" says Annabeth from beside me.

"What if you top were born at exactly the same time?" says Jasper

"That isn't possible Jazz!" says Rose

"How do you know? Have you ever seen Mom think us up?" he replies in the know-it-all tone we all posses.

"No, but I do know how to see which of the two of them is older!" Rose replies.

"How?" I ask, suddenly extremely interested in the conversation again.

"Simple, we ask Chiron. He has the records of every demi-god _alive_, I'm sure he can tell us who is older."

That was the day Atty figured out that Malcolm was in fact, older.

**So… what do you think? If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. **

**Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to the following people who either reviewed, story alerted, or favorited this story: **

**TheWorldBookGirl**

**FamousBluewaffles**

**Tiffc10**

**Melandu95**

Naturalleaderofthesuperteens

**Teapot88**

**Daughter of Hypnos **

**Llamasrock123**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry, it is not very good. I promise the next one will be better. If anyone wants the Athena cabin to do something (have a birthday party, debate a book, watch a movie etc.) review and I will write about it ****. **

**Malcolm POV: **

Today was a happy day for the Athena cabin, considering that we just got some of the most reliving news ever: Atty was going to live. She had been severely injured when fighting a chimera that was trying to get past the border. She had spent the last week in the infirmary, unconscious and with little chance of survival. Yesterday, she finally woke up and, after some intensive healing magic from the Apollo cabin; she is going to be okay now. Sadly, she is also going to be in a wheel chair for the next month, unable to train. The chimera poison had destroyed the nerves in her leg, and though the Apollo kids were somehow able to replace them, it will take some time for the feeling and use of her leg to return. But the cabin isn't dwelling on the negatives, we are just happy that Atty was okay, and coming home today. Actually, I was weakling to the infirmary to help her back to our cabin now. I walk into to the dimly lit infirmary and immediately make my way over to my sister.

"Hi" I say, sitting down carefully on her bed. She was sitting up and she looked a lot better, but that might just be because she had been able to clean herself up a bit and put on her favorite owl pajamas.

"Hey Malcolm." She replies happily.

"You ready to get out of here?" I ask her taking her hand in mine and playing with her fingers.

"Definitly" she says happily shifting slightly in the bed.

After getting the okay from Will Solace, I help Atty get settles in her wheel chair and push her back to our cabin to rest.

The next day, everyone in our cabin was sitting around doing different things.

"Hey Malcolm?" asks Atty from the floor, where she was playing Egyptian rat slap with Jasper.

"Yes" I reply cautiously, knowing that the sound of her voice means nothing good is coming.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the pavilion and get me a slice of pie."

"Why would I do that?"

"You, my dear brother, would do that because I can't and you are my slave for the next month."

This sparked the interest of our other siblings

"Slave?" asks Rose from the middle of the room, where she was checking an essay on one of the smart boards.

"Ya!" replies Atty. "Malcolm here told me that he would become my slave until I could walk again. So," she turns to face me "could you please go get me a slice of pie?"

I sigh before walking out the door to get my sisters pie.

**Rose POV: **

As soon as Malcolm is out of the room, Atty and Jasper start laughing hysterically.

"What?" asks Annabeth from her bed, where she was reading a book on Architecture.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" says Atty, placing a card onto the ever-growing pile.

Jasper immediately slapped the pile causing the Atty to groan and the rest of us to laugh.

"What is so funny about Malcolm getting you pie?" asks Ethan, doodling on the smart board next to mine. I couldn't tell, but it looked lie he might have been designing a computer that had a holographic projection screen on it. Ethan wanted to start the next great technology company, making computers and tablets that seemed impossible. He spent most of his free time putting together TVs, laptops, and mp3 players that were monster protected, and he gave them out to the other campers. He had actually made my laptop, and he was working on a tablet for Atty and Malcolm's birthday.

"Simple" replies Atty " Malcolm absolutely_ hates _doing things for me, so Jasper and I think it is amusing that he is so willing to get me pie, when usually he would have just laughed and told me to get it myself." I roll my eyes at the two of them. They are usually to of the more immature children in our cabin, second only to Malcolm. I know that the only reason Atty is acting so childish is that she is trying to hide the fact that she is in pain and she is bored. I feel really bad for her. While the rest of us get to leave the cabin and go do things like sword fighting, canoeing, and archery, Atty is stuck in here staring at her bed all day. That would be torture for anyone, but when you add in the fact that Atty is ADHD, torture turns into pure, terrible misery.

Suddenly, an idea pops into my head and I quickly save my essay, turning off the smart board.

"Hey guys." I say, addressing the siblings in my cabin " do any of you want to help me decorate Atty's bed." Atty brightened immediately at the idea and it didn't go unnoticed by our siblings.

"Sure!" says Jasper, going to get the supplies. He set markers, paper, stickers, and photos in a pile on the floor. Everyone gathered around and we began to make decorations for Atty's bed. We each wrote funny notes and drew pictures and wrote quotes around the pictures of us that we had taped to the poster board. While we were doing this, Ethan set up a TV that was place on the underside of Annabeth's bed, so that when Atty looked up she could watch TV. Then we taped the poster to the wall next to Atty's bed and admired our handiwork.

"Thanks guys!" Atty said, her eyes tearing up a bit. I sit next to her and hug her tightly, and soon all of our siblings follow. After everyone had gone back to their activities, I began braiding Atty's hair while she debated the quality of books with Jasper.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Malcolm, torn up, bloody, and carrying a slice of pie.

I know, that was bad. I promise I will write a better chapter soon, but I just felt bad for not updating yet. Sorry! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am SO sorry I took so long to update! I had a really bad week and then went out of town. So, for those of you who are still reading this, here is the next chapter.

Malcolm POV:

I storm into my cabin angrily, grumbling about what had just occurred.

"Malcolm" says Atty from her bed, where she was reading some book called _The Son of Neptune_, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I grumble storming over to my bed and picking up my laptop.

"It's just some _stupid _Ares kids were making fun of me _again._"

"What were they saying?" asks Jasper, looking up from his chemistry book.

"They were laughing at me because I got a math question wrong. Apparently, every single Athenian is supposed to be like some freaking calculator. They asked me what 34,526,299,718 multiplied by 700,678,465 was! How was I supposed to know that? Gods, sometimes it feels like no one understands that just because I'm a son of Athena, doesn't mean I have an IQ of 200." I finish my rant, turning my laptop on and pulling up a word document.

"What are you doing?" asks Annabeth tentatively, hoping not to be the cause of another rant.

"I am making a list, **Misconceptions of the Athena Cabin**. I'm going to tape it to every freaking cabin door. I'm sick of being made fun of because I can't multiply eight-digit number, or because I can't spell thirty letter words, or because I have no idea what a Victorian house looks like. Anyone have any suggestions for what to write?"

"Put down that we aren't human dictionaries" says Ethan from his desk.

"And that we don't all love math" says Atty, coming to sit next to me.

"Oh, and that we don't _all_ want to be architects" says Jasper, causing Annabeth to blush slightly.

"Also mention that we do have dyslexia, so spelling is just as hard for us as it is for everyone else" says Annabeth, drawing a blue print on the floor.

"Can you mention that we aren't born knowing how to punctuate sentences?" asks Emily from the bathroom, where Rose was curling her hair so it looked 'like a princess'.

"Ya" says Rose "write that we aren't always serious as well."

I begin to type all this down, adding my input here and there. The final list looked like this:

Misconceptions of the Athena Cabin

**We aren't human dictionaries.**

We just read so much that we have an advanced vocabulary. We can't just tell you what 'parsimonious' means.

**We don't all love math. **

Most of us hate math. Jasper is the only one who likes it.

**3. We don't **_**all**_** want to be architects.**

We all have different carrier aspirations; Annabeth is the only one who wants to be an architect in the slightest.

**We have dyslexia; so spelling is just as hard for us as it is for every other demi-god here.**

**None of us even attempt to spell a word like antidisestablishmentarianism .**

****We aren't born with the comma rules implanted in our brains.****

****I still have trouble remembering where to put a comma.****

******We aren't **_**always**_** serious. ******

****We do know how to have fun, most of us even go to our school dances.****

******Not all of us have blonde hair. ******

****Stop making fun of Atty for her brown hair; there have been many children of Athena that are brunettes and even a couple of redheads.****

******We don't **_**hate **_**Percy Jackson because he is a son of Poseidon.******

******We hate Percy Jackson because he is dating our sister.******

********We don't say wise every time we open our mouths.********

******That would sound unwise of us. Sorry, couldn't resist.******

********We aren't all straight A students.********

******This is probably the hardest to believe. Yes, even children of Athena get a B or maybe even a C on their report card every once in a while.******

******This list has been approved by the entire Athena cabin, and written by Malcolm.******

******I finished typing, reading the list out to my siblings.******

******"It's perfect!" says Annabeth.******

******I smile, walking over to the printer and printing 23 copies, one for each cabin.******

******My siblings and split up and begin taping the list to each of the cabins.******

******"Hopefully this will work." I say as Emily and I tape the list to the Ares cabin.******

******After that day, Malcolm wasn't made fun of by the Ares cabin anymore.******

******So…. What do you think? I know it is super short, and I am super sorry. I thought it would be longer. Any suggestions for more misconceptions will be added into a new chapter called ' Misconceptions of the Athena cabin: Part 2'******

******Malcolm: FINALLY! Someone understands my pain.******

******Me: Aww, I'm sorry Malcolm!******

******Malcolm: It's fine now, but it will be better if people review.******

******Me: I agree! PLEASE REVIEW!******

****** ******


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Sorry!

So this is a chapter I wrote to say I'm sorry for how short and bad the last chapter was. I hope you like this. Malcolm POV

I jerk my head up, trying to pay attention to Chiron. My eyes start to close, the idea of sleep like a lollipop to toddler.

"Malcolm?" My eyes fly open, and I see Chiron looking worriedly at me.

"Yes Sir?" I ask, trying to sound like I've been paying attention and I wasn't just falling asleep in his class. Chiron's wise eyes look over me carefully.

"Why don't you go back to your cabin and get some rest?"

I nod my head gratefully, packing up my books and exiting the room where my Greek lessons were. The walk to my cabin seemed longer than usual, though it might have been because I had to wake myself up every few minutes. When I finally made it to Cabin 6, I was exhausted. A nauseous feeling washed over to me, but I ignored it. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

I feel someone shaking me, trying to wake me up.

_I don't want to wake up! _I thought _I feel horrible. _

I groan, rolling over in the bed and pulling the covers closer to me. Why is it so freaking _cold_?

"Malcolm?" asks Atty, who was most likely the one shaking me. I open my mouth to reply, but a nauseous feeling sends me running for the toilet to puke my guts up. As I continued to upchuck, I feel a hand rub my back soothingly. I'm immediately reminded of what my stepmom used to do whenever I threw up. I sit back on my legs, groaning and to tired to try and move. A hand reaches around me flushing the toilet, and I realize that it is Atty because of her owl charm bracelet.

"Come on Malcolm." She says, helping me up off the bathroom floor and over to my bed. I wish I could say I was manly and tried to fight her off, but I would be lying. What actually happened was I let my _younger_ sister lay me down and tuck me in like a baby. I was cold and sick; I couldn't help it.

Atty sits down on my bed, placing her cold hand on my forehead.

"Gods Malcolm! You're burning up!" She tries to stand up, but I weakly wrap my arms around her waist.

"Don't leave," I croak out, feeling completely pathetic. She sighs, pulling out her A-phone (Apollo phone) and dialing a number.

"Hey Will? Ya, this is Atty. Could you do me a favor and tell Annabeth that Malcolm and I our in our cabin. Why? Malcolm is sick. Ok, Thanks Will."

She closes the phone and places it back in her purse.

"Will is going to tell Annabeth where we are. He also said that he'd give her some medicine for you."

Another wave of nausea washed over me, and I must have made a face because Atty ran over to the bathroom, grabbing a trashcan.

After I finish spewing my guts, again, Atty takes the can from me and goes into the bathroom.

She comes back out with a towel, a washcloth, a new trashcan, a bucket of water, and a set of my pajamas. She places the towel on the floor next to my bed and puts the trashcan on top of it. Next, she places the washcloth in the water.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" I sigh, nodding my head shamefully. I hate being dependent on anyone, especially Atty. I'm supposed to be the tough older brother, and not a weakling she has to take care of.

"Malcolm, don't be embarrassed because you are sick! It happens to everyone. At least you haven't barfed on me yet, like Percy did to Annabeth." I smile lightly at that. Percy got the flu a few months ago, and the way everyone found out was that he got sick in the sword-fighting arena. Atty helps me sit up and gently takes my polo off, replacing it with a t-shirt. She handed me some pj pants and turned around while I struggled into them.

"I'm done." I whisper, feeling to sick to speak loudly. Atty turns around and helps me back into my bed, putting the now warm washcloth on my forehead. She lies down next to me, wrapping her arms around me lightly. I'm reminded of when we were little kids, and we'd hold each other whenever we were sick or hurt. I fall asleep quickly; enjoying the security my sister brought me.

"How long has he been asleep?"

"A few hours. His fever has been escalating within the past hour, and I've had to change the washcloth on his head pretty often."

I open my eyes slowly, trying to prevent another headache. Though I no that it is still light outside, the cabin had been made dark by drawing all the curtains.

"Hey Malcolm" says Annabeth, holding a sprite and a bottle of pills.

I waved at her half-heartedly, wishing I was still asleep.

"Annabeth is going to stay with you while I go get dinner" says Atty from her place beside the bed.

"You don't have to get babysitters Atty, I don't need any help. I sit up, trying to prove my point, but instead I just show how much I do need help by barfing, again, this is getting really old.

"Yep, you _definitely_ don't need a babysitter" says Annabeth smirking slightly. I lay down, grumbling about being sick, and watch as Atty leaves the cabin for dinner.

Annabeth sits down at the foot of my bed, looking concerned.

"You know you don't have to be manly all the time, it's easier to let people take care of you every once in a while." This statement shocked me, Annabeth _never_ wants people to help her, none of us Athenians do. It was a family trait.

"Your wrong, if I am weak, then Atty gets scared. I can't let that happen to her. She's been through… a lot." Atty had been bullied at camp for a few years, and it escalated till she almost died. Only me and our other siblings know who hurt her, and none of us like to talk about it.

"Malcolm, I understand that you feel like you need to protect her from Drew, but that is over now! Chiron took care of it. You can be sick; it's not a crime. She's more worried about you trying to hide it then she would be if you just told people what you felt." I lowered my eyes, thinking quietly about what she just said.

"My stomach" I finally said.

"What?"

"My stomach, I feel like I'm going to throw up again. My head hurts as well, and my throat."

Annabeth smiles slightly, glad that I am finally opening up.

"Take two of these and drink some sprite" she says, handing me two small blue pills and the sprite can.

"We talked to Will Solace, he thinks you have the flu. We also worked out a schedule to take care of you and make sure you don't pass out." I nod my head slightly, resisting the urge to decline the offer.

"Also, I was instructed by Atty to make sure you sleep, and she is tiny but mighty. So, please try to sleep some." I laugh lightly before turning on my side and falling asleep.

I wake up when some arms wrap around me tightly. I roll over to see Atty with her face buried in my chest.

"Thank you" she says, not looking up.

"For what?"

"For finally letting someone else take care of you, I know how hard it must be for you. Thank you."

I bury my face into her hair.

_You know, being sick might not be that bad. _

Hello! So, was this better then the chapter I posted last night? I'm hoping this one is better.

**Ok, so I would like 5 reviews before I continue. Can you do that for me? PWEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! PLEASE don't kill me! I am SO sorry that it took me this long to update. I was having writers block. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed my story. I love reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Concrete Angel. **

**Rose POV: **

_SLAM!_ I look up from my book to see my younger sister fall onto her bed. She begins to sob into her hands.

"Atty?" I walk over to her bed and place my hand on her back "What's wrong?"

"T-they were doing it _again_! The worst part is, they are probably right!" I immediately understand why she's crying. Drew and her crew, the demons of cabin 10, have been tormenting Atty lately. They have been questioning her status as a daughter of Athena and as a demigod. Atty has brown hair, a trait that is different from every other member of the Athena cabin. Also, Atty lacks most demigods' dyslexia.

"Atty, of course you're a demigod. If you weren't you wouldn't have been claimed, you wouldn't have been sent on a quest, and you would have been killed by the nectar that the Apollo cabin gave you." She looks up from her hands, her tan face red with trails of tears.

"Could you please tell Drew that? She won't stop tormenting me. She's gotten at least a couple of kids from each cabin to join her. I can't talk to anyone any more! A-and today she threatened to hurt me. Rose, she's done it before **(Look back at the last chapter) **and I'm scared. I wrap my arms around me tightly, making a silent promise that I won't let Drew touch her.

"Atty, we need to tell someone. _Anyone!_" She shakes her head robotically, going in to the shell that she uses to keep her emotions in, and everyone else out.

"Atty, listen to me. There has got to be _someone_ you can tell."

"Well," she starts "What about Will?" Atty and Will Solace have been friends since he came to camp. They both like each other, but neither wants to admit it.

"Perfect." I stand up from her bed and walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she whimpers, showing her fear. She may seem like a baby, but her actions aren't uncalled for. Last time this happened, we woke up one morning and Atty had bruises and burn marks running up her arms. She didn't know how she got them, meaning that Drew must have done it to her while our entire cabin was asleep. We learned that we can't leave Atty alone, or Drew will attack.

"Come with me." I hold my hand out and wait for her to catch up.

We walk to Cabin 7 together, dodging the large group of campers surrounding Drew. Will opens the cabin door before I can even knock, smiling. He glances at Atty and his smile disappears.

"What happened?" I explain the situation to him as we walk into the Apollo cabin.

"Wait" he says after I finish my explanation "So Drew hurt Atty here for _months_ and no one told me?"

"I didn't tell them either" Atty says quietly "They figured it out for themselves." Will seemed to notice, for the first time, that Atty was there.

"Oh Atty" Will says, hugging her tightly. I can see Atty relax, an obvious sign that she likes him.

"We thought" I say, interrupting the gag worthy moment between the two of them " that since the Apollo cabin has more campers than anyone else, you guys could help us keep Drew away from Atty." A mischievous smile begins to form on Will's face, and I can see the wheel turning in his head.

"Oh, we'll help you. Operation Panda Bear is ago."

"Panda Bear?" asks Atty seeming slightly happier now.

"Yep, in honor of my dear stuffed band Mr. Sir. Tuxedo Pants." I give Atty a questioning look, and she nods confirming my fears that Mr. Sir. Tuxedo Pants is real.

The next few hours are spent gathering up our two cabins and explaining the problem. We then start brainstorming ways to get Drew to leave Atty alone.

"We could paint her cabin Black

"No, some of her cabin mates are nice."

"We could feed her to a hell hound."

"I don't think they eat one of their own."

"We could steal her purses."

"That would take a forklift."

"I've got it!" says Will, who seemed to be sweating from the amount of thinking he had to do. "Isn't the camp covered in surveillance cameras to keep Travis and Connor from attacking? That means that anything Drew has done to Atty has been caught on tape."

"Will" says Atty "Your brilliant!" His face turns a dark shade of red, and he begins to stutter.

"W-well t-thanks. It was nuthin." I could tell Will was embarrassed, because his country accent began to seep through.

"So, we take the videos and what? Show them to the entire camp?" asks Damien, Will's older brother and Jasper's best friend.

"That is exactly what we do" says Atty, a mischievous smile similar to Will's forming on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner Time!~~

Atty POV:

My cabin and I were more silent then I thought possible as we waited for the video to play. The plan was the Damien would announce it, and then Ethan would cause a screen to roll down and the video to play.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" shouts Damien, standing on top of his table "AN ATTROCITY HAS OCCURRED AT THIS VERY CAMP THAT I, AND MY SIBLINGS THINK YOU SHOULD LEARN ABOUT. So now, I ask you to turn your attention to the screen and watch the abuse of a poor young girl.

Ethan presses the button and the screen comes down.

_**The story of Athena Nicole White. **_

The pictures begin to scroll as Concrete Angel by Martina McBride plays. I stand up and quietly leave the dinning hall, not ready to face Drew's anger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cabin!~~

I sit up as my siblings walk into the cabin, followed by Will.

"Atty, you should have seen it!" says Jasper, sitting down on the floor beside me.

"Ya, Chiron was _so _mad. He asked to see Drew after dinner. Even Mr. D looked ticked!"

Will sat down beside me as my siblings talked to themselves about the experience.

"You okay?" I nod my head "I think your really brave for letting us show that video." I smile and turn my head; just now noticing how close Will was to me. He begins to lean in and I close my eyes.

"Hey! Don't you touch dare my sister!"

Did I mention that sometimes I HATE Malcolm.

**Mr. Sir. Tuxedo Pants wants you to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long to post this, its been bouncing around in my head for a while but I just haven't written it down yet. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed me! If you think anything id off, please tell me! Constructive Criticism is allowed. Thanks!

**I don't own PJO or The Hunger Games. The plot of this story was thought up by ME N NICO FOREVA so thanks to ME N NICO FOREVA, this one's for u! **

**Third Person POV: **

There was an unusual tension in the Athena cabin. Something was boiling higher and higher, and every Athenian knew it was about to explode. If someone were to merely glance into the cabins _window,_ they would know something was wrong. As usual, the beds were pushed up against the walls, for they had little significance to the lives of the Athena kids, but they were separated on two separate walls instead of the usual clumping together. The smart boards were all covered in notes and books were looked like they had been haphazardly thrown across the floor. Except for three books. These three books were placed in neat stacks, eight of each, on the floor near the smart boards. What only the Athena cabin knew though was that these three books were the cause of tension.

**Malcolm POV: **

"I don't understand what you are saying! Why would Peeta by better for Katniss then Gale, Peeta is a wimp who can do nothing but bake pastries!"

"What! Peeta is so better than Gale! Peeta and Katniss have been through a lot together, while Gale and Katniss have been though almost NOTHING together."

"GUYS!" I shout at my siblings, causing them to quite for the first time in three hours.

"This is obviously a big deal to you all, so why don't we go to court?" They stared at me like I lost my marbles, a look that I was definitely used to.

"Malcolm," says Atty "I don't think that any lawyer will take on the case of Team Peeta vs. Team Gale."

"I would, we can do the court in here. I can be the judge, since I don't have an opinion, and you guys can be the lawyers."

"But you would be biased towards Atty since she is your twin!" says Annabeth, who was Team Gale.

"Fine" I reply, "I will go get Travis and Conner to do it, they aren't biased to anyone."

"Ya" says Rose, who was team Peeta, " But they also won't pay attention!"

"They will if I pay them." My siblings all agree and I go to fetch the judges.

When I got back to my cabin, Travis and Conner following closely behind, things had changed drastically. There was now a judge's desk, a witness stand, and two podiums for the lawyers.

"Wow" said Conner, who had finished counting the fifty drachmas I gave him.

"Yep," I reply "This is a big deal for them. I personally couldn't care less, but I can't be the judge because it would be considered 'biased' towards my sister."

The court soon came into session and the girls started arguing.

"I would like to point out that Gale, who is supposedly 'better' for Katniss didn't help save her from STARVATION like Peeta did."

"Well Peeta also nearly killed her during the games, Gale never even threatened to hurt her."

"Peeta loves her!"

"So does GALE!"

"OBJECTION! That was never mentioned in the books!"

"Yes it was!"

The girls all picked up their copies of the books and began searching through them.

"FOUND IT!" shouts Annabeth "Its in Mockingjay!" Travis comes over and silently reads the page, a feat that Malcolm didn't consider possible.

"She's right." He decides finally "It does say in Mockingjay that Gale loves Katniss."

Team Gale cheers while Team Peeta groans.

"Now if you will excuse us, my brother and I must speak with the jury."

All of the boys, including me, get together and consult.

"I'm not sure I want to tell them who wins" says Jasper "Whoever loses will kill us!"

"Can't we make it a tie?" asks Conner, obviously frightened by the girls.

"Man up you guys!" I say, "They aren't going to kill us! They'll understand!"

The others didn't look so sure.

"Fine" says Travis "We'll choose, but you have to deliver the news." I gulp, remembering just how scary my sisters can be when they are angry.

I take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom, where the others were hiding. I swear, I heard the door lock behind me. _Throwing me to the dogs _I thought as I made my way to the judge's stand.

"We the jury find Team… Gale to be the winner." Said team jumps up excitedly while Team Peeta slumps back in their chairs. I walk over to my sister, who was on Team Peeta, and sit down in front of her.

"Atty?"

"What do you want?" she asks, a slight quiver in her voice the only sign that she was close to tears. We all hated losing, and we all had different ways of coping with loss. Atty's was crying. It embarrassed her whenever it happened, which always brought out the protective side of me. I wrap my arms around her and let her ruin my shirt.

"Dad would be proud," I whisper into her ear. Our father was a lawyer in New York, which meant we rarely saw him. Atty and I had spent most of our childhood trying to catch his attention.

"Thanks Malcolm." She says, wiping her eyes and smiling a little. "I'm still going to kill you for choosing Team Gale though. I mean come on! Gale is such a loser!" I back away slowly, tripping over a book that was on the floor.

"Hey Guys!" I shout, catching the attention of all the girls "What is Twilight?"

There is a long pause before the girls begin shouting about some guys named Edward and Jacob and screaming about vampires vs. werewolves.

"Werewolves are way better than vampires! Werewolves don't SPARKLE!"

"The sparkles are the best part of being a vampire! And werewolves smell!"

What had I gotten myself into?

I hope y'all liked it. If you did PLEASE REVIEW! I'm trying to reach 20 reviews. I hope I didn't give any spoilers to either of these books; I tried to keep it down to the obvious facts. If you haven't read the Hunger Games, you should! It's a good series. Thanks again to ME N NICO FOREVA for the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So…. I hope you like this chapter! Tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Beatles but I do own Atty. **

**Atty POV: **

_I screamed as the flames engulfed me, burning me to a crisp. _

I wake up coughing, to find that my nightmare had come true. Flames, at least 3 feet high, were making the way around my cabin. The smoke had already begun to fill my lungs, and I knew I had only minutes to get out before my nightmare came true. I make my way to the door as fast as possible, stumbling and groping blindly in all the smoke. I finally make it to the door and touch the door handle, quickly pulling my now burnt hand away. The doorknob was melting and the door wouldn't budge. Scenes of my life began to flash before my eyes, Malcolm and my 4th birthday, coming to camp, meeting Will. Oh My Gods, Will. I can't die before I tell him how I feel! I begin frantically pounding on the door crying out for help. Tears were streaming down my face, because of the smoke or the fear I don't know. I finally admit to myself that I am going to die soon, and I stop crying out for help. As my eyes begin to close, I hear someone shout "I found her!" but I was to far gone to care.

I wake up in a marble white room that I had never seen before. The room was designed like the Parthenon in Greece, but I am positive that that was not my location. I sit up slowly and realize that my clothes were gone and in their place was a white dress that flowed freely around me.

"Hello Atty." I spun around at the sound of my name and saw a woman with dark curly brown hair that went down to her mid back and startling grey eyes, much like my own.

"Mom?" She smiles lightly and walks to one of the walls where a silver bow was hung on the wall.

"I'm dead aren't I? And you're here to tell me that your disappointed in me for being stupid enough to fall asleep alone in my cabin when I new someone was out to get me."

"No darling, you're not dead and I am not, nor will I ever be disappointed in you."

I look at her in shock. My mother isn't disappointed in me? Now I'm sure I'm dead. I've spent the last five years of my life, since I went on a quest and barely made it back alive, absolutely positive that my mother thought I was a disgrace and now she is telling me that she never thought that? Yep. I'm dead. I decided to play along though, just incase my mother had some say in my judgment.

"So if I'm not dead, where am I?"

"Can't you tell? I know you aren't interested in architecture like some of your siblings, but I thought you would recognize this place for sure."

"So we are in the Parthenon? Which one?" I knew that was a stupid question, but I couldn't stop my curiosity.

"That isn't important my child. I did have a reason to come talk with you. I wanted to give you this." She pointed to the silver bow, and it suddenly appeared in my hands.

"B-but… I..."

"I know you have more trouble with hand to hand combat then your siblings, and I also understand that your archery skills are top notch." It's true, while most of my siblings excel with a knife; I nearly get my hand chopped off every time I use one. I not as helpless with a sword, but a bow and some arrows have always been my weapon of choice.

"T-thank you Mother."

"Your welcome my child. Remember Atty, the evidence doesn't lie"

What? What kind of goodbye was _that? _ The evidence doesn't lie!

My mind fades to darkness as I continue to contemplate those strange parting words with my mother.

Pain is the only thing I know of right now. Everything else is just blurry masses of information that I can't seem to sort through. I regain consciousness a couple of times, but not for very long. I hear people talking to me, feel their hands wrapped around mine. I like that part, it makes me happy to know people care. The sad part is that I also hear people sobbing and feel the tears that drip on to my skin. I want to tell them to stop crying, that I am ok, but I can't muster the strength to even twitch my finger some. Through all the voices and hands I've heard and felt, one never leaves. I don't know how, but I do know that Will is the holder of the soothing voice that whispers comforting words into my ear and tells me about camp life and it is his warm, smooth hand that is always wrapped around my left one. Other voices are there often as well, those of my siblings, but Will never leaves.

I'm not sure how long I had been in this state, it could have been years, but I did know when I was ready to wake up and face the world. It was cooler than usual that day, and Will was singing a song I never heard before, but it sounded nice. From what I can gather, it is about a guy asking a girl to let him hold her hand. I thought it fit the circumstances well, since Will was always holding my hand. It was then that I decided it was time to wake up. I focus all my attention on my hand and feel satisfied when my left hand twitched a bit. Will gasped in surprise.

"Atty?" He asked hopefully. I groan in response trying in vain to open my eyes. Finally, my eyes flutter open and I see the infirmary I had been staying in for I don't know how long.

"Atty!" Will said, carefully pulling me into a hug.

"Hi Will," I croak out, not wanting to let go no matter how much it hurt. Will must have notice the pain because he leans away and grabs a glass off the table next to me. He holds the nectar to my lips and I drink it gratefully. It tastes like Malcolm's chocolate covered pretzels. I feel the strength seeping into my body, clearing my head.

"Thanks" I say clearly shifting slightly in the bed.

"What was the song you were singing?" I ask, becoming even more curious when Will's cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"Oh, um, you heard that?"

"Yes…" I reply wondering what the big deal was. Will sang in front of the entire camp almost every night, so why does one song that he sang to me make the boy blush?

"It was 'I wanna hold your hand' by the Beatles. My mom played it for me when I was little."

"Can you sing some of it?" I ask, hoping to hear his beautiful singing voice again.

"Sure… Um…

_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something__  
><em>_I think you´ll understand__  
><em>_When I say that something__  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand__  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand__  
><em>_I wanna hold your hand___

_Oh, please, say to me__  
><em>_You'll let me be your man__  
><em>_and please, say to me___

_You'll let me hold your hand__  
><em>_Now let me hold your hand_  
><em>I wanna hold your hand<em>"

I clap my hands together even though they made no noise, they were both covered in bandages.

"That was amazing!" Will's face seemed to go a darker shade of red, if that was even possible.

"Thanks. Um… so how are you feeling?" I do a quick bodily assessment and come to a simple conclusion

"Crappy." Will chuckles lightly under his breath, standing up to grab something from his cart.

"Well, that is to be expected with the number of third degree burns you have. Your hands are completely charred and you got burnt badly on you midsection. Luckily though, your face was unaffected." I suddenly have a strong urge to kiss him and he apparently was the same one because soon our lips meet. It was a sweet, short kiss, but it sent me through the roof. We stare at each other for a few minutes before Violet, daughter of Apollo and one of my best friends, walks in.

"Oh… am I interrupting something?" My face turns red and Will begins to stand up, mumbling something about archery class before fleeing the infirmary.

Violet walks over to the cart and grabs the abandoned bandages, smirking.

"Shut up." I mumble as she takes off the pajama shirt I was wearing. Violet forces me to tell her all the details as she bandages my burnt body, laughing at some parts and 'awing' at others. She spent most of the night updating me on whatever Will didn't, the current couples at camp, who broke up, etc. Then, she explained to me in gruesome detail the extent of my injuries. I think I could have lived without knowing exactly how much skin had to have been replaced. Will came back later that night, and I fell asleep in his arms.

It's been about a week since I woke up, and I was just now being moved back to my cabin. Though I was scared out of my wits, I tried my best to act normal while Will helped me walk to Cabin 6. Annabeth had done an amazing job redesigning it, and now everyone has his or her own separate room, except for Malcolm and I. Annabeth's excuse for that one "Your twins, your used to sharing things." The curse of being a twin.

As soon as Will was sure I was comfortable in my bed, he got out of the cabin. Most of my siblings thought the idea of me having a boyfriend was great, but Malcolm thought it was a curse. He made his duty to scare the living Hades out of Will, and he did a great job at it.

I couldn't sleep that night, nightmares plaguing my mind every time I closed my eyes. Malcolm must've felt my distress, because he crawled into my bed at about midnight.

"Hey" he said, wrapping his arms around me carefully. I ignored him though, just like I had been all day.

"Look Atty, I'm sorry I am being a jerk. I guess I'm just not used to the idea of my baby sister having a boyfriend. Every time I look at you, I see that scared little girl that was in the back of the closet." I shiver at the memory. My past is not something either of us liked to mention, and I knew that Malcolm was just being over protective. It just made me so mad when he did things like scare off my boyfriend.

"I forgive you." I say quietly, my voice breaking the silence that had fallen upon us.

He pulls me closer to him and I let him kiss my hair. You know, maybe that fire wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**Please Review! **


	8. Chapter 8: I'm So Sorry!

I AM SO SORRY! I don't know why I didn't update last week, and I am so sorry! TO make up for it, I wrote a super long chapter.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, would I be writing a _fan_fiction? Well, I probably would but still. **

Third-Person POV

No one knows when it happened. It definitely wasn't just something that happened over night. There was a slow but steady process to it. The little girl in the Hermes cabin, un claimed for years on end, slowly just stopped speaking. She grew up some, and now is at the tender age of 13, but not a word has left her mouth in 3 years. At least, that's what everyone thinks.

**? POV**

I knew today would be different the moment I rolled out of bed. Well, by bed I meant a small cot on the floor of the Hermes cabin. Anyways, I knew today was going to be different, and that is exactly what I told Nico. Though everyone assumes that I don't talk, mainly because I usually don't, speaking to Nico has always been simple. Nico Di'Angelo, the dark and brooding son of Hades, has been my best friend since I got here four years ago. (**AN: just pretend Nico was 10 when the whole I hate Percy and my life thing happened okay? Thanks!) **He is also the only person I talk to nowadays. Right Now, we are sitting under Thalia's Pine and looking at mythomagic cards.

"I can't believe you still have these Nics, I thought you got rid of them." I say, my tone more enthusiastic then most people thought possible. That was the thing about Nico though. Somehow, Nico is able to get me to show emotion. He is the only person that has been able to do that since…

"Hey" Nico says, pulling me out of my thoughts "We are going to be late for campfire if we don't hurry up." I nod my head; my blonde curls bouncing up and down around me.

XOXOXOXOXO AT CAMPFIRE WHERE ALL IS REVEALED XOXOXOXOXO

I sat silently, watching Travis and Conner make complete fools of themselves. They were trying to get me to laugh, just like they had been for three years now. I had no idea why they thought armpit farts were funny, but they did.

Suddenly, they stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. I shot them a curious glance, wondering what caused them to stop their antics. I looked around and realized that everyone was staring at me, even Nico. He had a smirk on his face and he started pointing up when he saw my confused look. I looked up and saw the now fading symbol of an owl above my head.

Chiron kneeled down and everyone else followed by example.

"_All hale Briony, daughter of Athena: chariot maker, war planner, goddess of wisdom." _

Though I still have a look of indifference on my face, my mind was reeling on the inside.

_Daughter of Athena? How could _I _be a daughter of Athena? I mean sure, I have grey eyes and blonde hair, but I'm failing school! _

The rest of the night was just a blur. My feeble amount of possessions were moved to the Athena cabin and I was left alone so I could 'get to know' my new siblings. What I actually did, however, was curl up in the corner and draw a picture in my sketchbook.

"That's really good." Said a voice, bringing me out of my revere. I look up and see one of the older guys, Jasper, crouching next to me and looking at the picture. I glance down and realize what I had drawn. Tears well up in my eyes as I shut the sketchbook and leap onto my new bed.

_*Flashback*_

"_Daddy, Daddy!" I shout as I run into the kitchen of the house I lived in when I was 9. My father laughs, picking me up and spinning me in a circle. _

"_What's up Bri?" He asks, placing me on the countertop and running his fingers through my hair. _

"_He's coming home! Blake is coming home!" I hand my dad the letter, giggling excitedly. I watch as he reads the letter carefully, getting more excited with each line he reads. _

"_Why he certainly is" My father picks me up and carries me to the den, talking about the impending homecoming of my older brother._

_***Flashback is now over*** _

"Briony?" asks a male voice from beside my bed. I slowly turn over, putting back on the mask that always graced my face. Malcolm was staring down at me, a questioning look on his face.

"Who is Blake?"

I almost lose my composure at this question. Working hard to keep the indifferent look on my face, I shrug my shoulders and head towards the door. The shouts of dismay from my new siblings are ignored as I make my way towards the Hades cabin.

"I can't stand this!" I say walking through the door of the pitch-black cabin. Tears begin streaming down my face as I crash into Nico's chest.

"Shhh" he says, stroking my blonde hair softly. "It'll be okay." He whispers into my ear, pulling me down onto his king size bed and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't belong in there. They are all smart, and I haven't made higher then a D since before… the accident."

_*Flashback*_

"_Blake!" I scream, jumping into the arms of my older brother. We hadn't seen each other since he left for Harvard and I left for Camp Half-Blood. I'm 10 now, and I think I'm invincible. _

"_Hey Bri!" says Blake, wrapping his gigantic arms around my tiny frame. "I missed you so much!" We spend the next few hours unpacking his suitcase and catching up. Then, we decide to go out to dinner. I didn't know at the time that that was a fatal mistake. _

_XOXOXOXO AFTER _

_Opening the car door, Blake bows and takes my hand like a prince would do for his princess. I giggle, getting into his Jeep and buckling my seatbelt. At first, everything goes fine. We laugh and talk, just like we did before Blake left for college. Then Suddenly, Blake's eyes widen and he throws his arm out in front of me. The pain hits me like a bullet. Then, everything goes black._

_*Flashback is now over *_

Blake died on impact, leaving me alone with my father and a boatload of guilt. I still feel like it's my fault my brother died, because it is. If he hadn't thrown himself in front of me, he would've lived. It's my fault that my brother, my _best friend_ died. That was what made me go silent. I just couldn't talk anymore, knowing that my brother never would be able to. Some how though, Nico made me forget, even if it was only for a few seconds, all the guilt and pain.

"You need to tell them." Nico says suddenly, rubbing soothing circles in my back.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"Don't give me that Bri, if you don't tell them I will." My eyes widen in fear. Nico is not the kind of person to mess around, and I knew that he was serious when he said he would tell them.

"What if I go with you, for morale support. Then would you tell them?"

I think it over for a few minutes then nod my head slightly. Nico sits up, pulling me up with him, and begins to leave his cabin. I grab his hand, seeking the comfort I know it will give me. _Step. Step. Step. _ I count every single step from my safe haven to my new cabin, full of strangers that are all related to me. Every step closer to that cabin is a step closer to spilling my life out before them, and hoping they take it well. Different scenarios flash before me: them being angry with me, telling the entire camp about how selfish I am, kicking me out of their cabin. I stop suddenly.

"Nico" I whisper, "I can't do it." He wraps his arm around my waist, leading me towards my doom. I know he is trying to help me, but at the moment it seems like the worst betrayal since the Fates took my brother. When we get to the door, Nico knocks loudly and I look down, suddenly very interested in the dirt.

The door creaks open, and I hear a female voice letting him in. I immediately walk over to my bed and pull Nico down next to me. I take a deep breath before speaking to people who I haven't talked to in three years.

"Hi" I say, simple enough but it means so very much to Nico. I can see it in his eyes.

"I'm Bri." I continue "And I figured, well Nico figured, that if we were going to be living together it might be best if you knew a little bit about me." I look up slightly and see Jasper look at me encouragingly, and for some reason it helped.

"I am 13, my birthday is January 12th, and I live with my Dad." I take a deep breath, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"I used to have an older brother, his name was Blake. He" another deep breath "He died saving me in a car crash." I refuse to look up at the faces of my siblings, deciding that the floor is a lot more interesting. Nico squeezes my waist comfortingly, before standing up to leave. It quiet for a few seconds before a voice speaks up.

"I know how it feels, losing your brother." I look up and see one of the older girls, Rose, talking.

"My brother, Emmett, died in Iraq two years ago." The looks her- I mean _our- _siblings were given her showed that this was news to them.

"I didn't tell anyone, because I didn't want to admit it." I nodded my head slightly, knowing the feeling.

"Is that why you don't talk?" asked Malcolm before receiving a smack on the head and a glare from his sister, Atty. I simply nod my head, not feeling the need to speak anymore.

"So" says Annabeth, breaking the awkward silence Malcolm's question had left

"What do you do for fun?" I smile slightly before answering.

"I- umm- I read manga" The last part comes out as a murmur and my checks are splashed with a light rose color.

"What?" asks Jasper "I don't think I heard you?"

"I read manga okay, and I play mythomagic and get into intense debates over whether or not two book characters are good for each other or not and all the other typically geeky stuff. **(AN: No Offense to anyone who reads manga. I do, and I love it!) **

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" asks Atty, trying to help with the embarrassment levels. Well, she tried at least.

"An author… or manga artist." It is silent for a few minutes before Malcolm begins to talk.

"Well, it's not as embarrassing as my dream job. I want to be a vet for the zoo, working with owls." This causes me to giggle just a little. Malcolm doesn't seem like the type of person that would get along with animals at all.

"You are such a dork! Why do I call you my brother!" groans Atty, falling back on her bed and putting a pillow over her face.

"Hey" says Annabeth "at least he doesn't want to be a professional pooper scooper like John from the Demeter cabin. Sometimes I think there is something wrong with him." This launches a conversation with most of the cabin over what the weirdest jobs are. As the attention falls away from me, I relax against the backboard of my bed and pull a small book out from beneath my pillow.

"Hey" says Ethan, one of the only members of the Athena cabin who I haven't talked to yet.

"Hi."

"You read manga?" I raise the book as proof and he smiles slightly.

"Awesome, I have the next three in that series hidden under my bed. You can take them when you want "

My eyes widen a little, but I nod and thank him anyways.

You know, I may just like this cabin.

Well… How was it? I hit my goal of over 2,000 words, which is an all time first for me. I hope it makes up for my lengthy absence. PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Again, I am really sorry! I figured out that if I forget to update on a Wednesday then I have to wait till next week. Ya… I have a strange mind like that. So, I hope this chapter makes up for it Thank you to everyone who reviewed me, I greatly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT nor will I ever own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

**Atty POV: **

My siblings and I were all running around our cabin, grabbing beanbags and pillows and dragging them to the center of the room where Ethan was tampering with one of the smart boards. I quickly slide my lime green bean bag next to Briony's and sit down.

"You excited?" I ask her, grabbing a bag of popcorn from Malcolm as he passes by.

"Kind of, I guess, though I still don't know where mom got all those videos."

About a week ago, we got a package from our mother filled with home videos of us. We decided that we would watch them all today since it was Saturday, the only free day of the week. We gathered in our cabin at 4:30 Pm and sat down to watch the videos.

"Alright everyone" shouts Ethan "The first video we will be watching is entitled 'Atty hits hard." My cheeks turn bright red as everyone watches Ethan place the movie in the DVD player.

Video: Atty Hits Hard

_The face of a young man with brown hair and blue eyes comes into view as the camera is adjusted. The man steps away from the camera revealing two toddlers playing with toys set up on a blue mat in the middle of the floor. The boy has blonde hair and grey eyes, typical for a child of Athena. He is holding a teddy bear by its arms and making it dance back and forth. The girl has brown hair and grey eyes. She is brushing a dolls hair with a small purple hairbrush. _

"_**Alright" says the man, talking to the toddlers as if they could understand him "Since your grandmother is all the way in Florida and has been calling incessantly about seeing you two, I decided to document our lives with a camera. Say hi munchkins" The boy, obviously Malcolm, looks up from his teddy bear and laughs as he waves is hands. The girl, Atty, looks at her brother like he has lost his mind and then hits him on the head with her doll. It takes Malcolm a few seconds to realize that he has been hurt, but when he does Malcolm does not hold back on the tears. **_

"_**Oh! Atty!" scolds their father rushing over and picking Malcolm up off the floor. Atty smiles up at her father like she had won the Olympics and then begins clapping her hands. **_

_**The father comes over and turns off the camera. **_

The cabin is silent for a few seconds before the laughter begins.

"I can't believe you would do that!" says Ethan

"That is the funniest thing ever!" says Jasper

"That Hurt!" says Malcolm, acting like he could actually remember when Atty hit his head.

"Okay, okay, lets get back to the videos," says Annabeth, standing up and walking over to put another DVD in it.

Video 2: The Demi-God show failure

_The camera comes into view and we see a little girl, around ten, with blonde, curly hair and grey eyes sitting behind a desk. Another little girl, around 7, runs in and sits in the chair next to her. _

"_Hello!" says the first little girl "I'm Annabeth, and this is my assistant Atty!" _

"_Hi!" waves Atty_

"_No Atty!" shouts a male voice from behind the camera "your supposed to say 'and Welcome to the Demi-God show" _

"_Oh! Sorry! And Welcome to the Demi-God show!" _

"_No! Now it's to late! We have to start all over again!" _

"_Malcolm" says another male voice. The camera turns and we see a blonde male, around 18 sitting on one of the bunks reading. "Just because Atty didn't say exactly what she was supposed to, doesn't mean she's wrong." _

"_Ya!" shouts Atty "Jason's right!" _

"_Sorry Atty" says Malcolm, turning the camera back to the to girls. _

"_Anyways" says Annabeth "Today we are going to be talking about… what are we talking about again?" _

_The older boy, now known as Jason, walks over and whispers something in her ear. _

"_Oh Right! We are going to be talking about the new camper, Rose!"_

"_Jason" says Malcolm "Why don't you just say since the girls can't seem to remember their lines" The older boy shrugs and pulls up a chair. _

"_So" says Atty "I think Rose is one of us, don't you?" _

"_Ya" says Annabeth "I mean, who else knows 43 digits of pi?" _

"_I know 23" says Atty looking very proud of herself. _

"_Good job Squirt" says Jason, ruffling the younger girls hair._

"_Don't call me squirt!" shouts Atty "I am not that short anyways." _

_Jason apologizes quickly. _

"_I'm bored," says Malcolm "Can we go play?" Before getting an answer, Malcolm turns off the camera and goes to play. _

Silence engulfs the cabin as the same question rushes through six minds.

"Who's Jason?" asks Ethan, breaking the awkward silence.

"He was here until right after I got here" Rose replies "he left for college and we haven't heard from him since."

"At least he isn't dead," says Malcolm, trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth nods and everyone's attention is turned back to the screen as the next clip begins to play.

_Video 3: Bath time with Briony_

_A small girl sitting in a bath looking completely miserable comes into view. _

"_Come on Bri, smile a little!" says a male voice. _

"_No!" shouts Briony slapping the water and causing the man to get soaked. _

"_Bri!" says the man as the little girl laughs. _

"_Sorry Dada" says Briony, though she doesn't look sorry at all. _

"_Now, will you please let me wash your hair?" _

"_No!" Briony splashes the water again. _

"_Now Bri, lets be reasonable here." _

"_No Dada! I. Don't. Wanna!" Briony splashes the water harder with each word. _

_Tears begin to roll down the little girls face and Briony's father groans. _

"_Okay, Okay Bri! You win." The camera is set down and you see a blonde man pick the little girl up and wrap her in a towel. _

"_Thank You Dada" says the little girl, wrapping her arms around her father's neck. _

"You really hated baths didn't you?" asks Malcolm

"Ya" replies Briony "I think it might have had something to do with the fact that my dad had me watch _Jaws _when I was like two."

Everyone laughs and Rose stands up to put another video in.

_Video 4: Wosie Posie has a Nosie _

_We see a 5 year old girl, obviously Rose, sitting on a boy that looks exactly like her and laughing. _

"_Hey Kids" says a voice from behind the camera "Sing me that song" _

_Rose starts shaking her head back and forth as the boy laughs. _

"_Emmet, you better not!" says Rose, but it's to late. _

"_Itty Bitty Wosie Posie _

_has an itty bitty Nosie Wosie _

_and when little Wosie's little noisie is tickled just like so _

_(Emmett tickles Rose's nose) _

_Wosie goes ACHOO!" _

_Rose does indeed sneeze before giggling loudly. _

_The voice laughs as well before turning off the camera. _

Jasper places a comforting arm around Rose.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Ya, I'm good." She replies.

Before it can get awkward again, Ethan puts another DVD in.

_Video 5: Ethan Skywalker and Jasper Wan Kenobi _

"_HIYAH!" says a young boy as the screen fades in. The boy is wearing a black robe and holding a green light saber. _

"_Ethan" says a male voice from behind the camera "Who are you?" _

"_I'm Luke Skywalker!" replies Ethan, waving the light saber back and forth. _

"_I thought you were Anakin?" says another little boy walking into view of the came wearing a tan robe and holding a blue light saber. _

"_No Jasper! Anakin is evil! I'm Luke!" _

"_Well, you look more like an Anakin." _

"_No I don't! I made sure I had a green light saber so I could be Luke!" _

_The two boys continue to fight over whether or not Ethan is Luke when, finally, Ethan's father (the voice behind the camera) stops them. _

"_Ok you two, if we don't get a move on your not going to get any candy." _

_That shut the boys up. _

_The camera is turned off when Ethan and Jasper begin to drag the man away to go trick or treating. _

"I didn't know you two knew each other." I say, looking towards Ethan whose cheeks were the color of a tomato.

"Ya, we lived next door to each other for around three years before I had to move back to Tennessee" says Jasper.

Briony yawns and we all decide that we should go to bed.

"Night guys" I say as I walk over to my bed. As the lights go off, I see Briony get up and walk over to my bed. This has become normal for us since she got here. We stay up late talking about random things and usually fall asleep talking.

"Hey" she whispers sitting down on the bed.

"Hi" I whisper back

We talk 'til 3 o'clock in the morning about the most random topics: What our favorite book was? (Hers was Miss Peregrines Home For Peculiar Children and mine was The Hunger Games)

Are we dog people or cat people? (We both agreed that dogs trump cats)

Who does she have a crush on? (Nico, of course)

Tonight was one of the nights that the topics stayed light and happy, but we sometimes did talk about our pasts and things that made us uncomfortable. It was really helpful to have someone other than my brother to talk to about all this, and Bri had admitted that it helped her as well.

We fell asleep at around four AM after agreeing that Bri was going to ask Nico out _tomorrow._ I dreamt about her and Nico dancing at the Fireworks, getting married, and having children that would play with Will and mine's as we made embarrassing home videos about them.

I feel so bad! This was suckish and late . Feel free to yell at me.

Please review! I am 5 reviews away from 30 and I would love to hit that number this chapter. I promise that I will have a chapter up by next Wednesday, if not sooner.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I actually remembered to update this week :)! **

**WARNING: FOR PEOPLE WHO DO NOT LIKE NICO/OC PAIRINGS, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I so wish that I owned Percy Jackson, but I don't :(. **

**Briony POV: **

I sit up in bed, panting and sweating.

"_It was just a nightmare, calm down Bri. Just a nightmare." _I think to myself as I try to calm my heart, which at this point is beating like a drum. I glance around my cabin, looking to see if anyone is awake. Malcolm looks like he is close to regaining consciousness for a moment, but he soon rolls over and falls back into a deep sleep. I slip out of bed quietly and open the door to the cabin, ignoring the cool breeze. I make my way over to cabin 13, Nico's cabin.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _I shiver as I wait for Nico to open the door to his, hopefully heated, cabin. I hear a groan and some footsteps coming towards the door. Once Nico _finally_ makes it to the door and opens it, I am freezing cold.

"Bri? What happened?" he asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"N-nightmare" I reply, shivering some. I mentally scold myself for forgetting a jacket, it's only around 17 degrees, the middle of winter, and snow covered the ground thanks to Mr. D.

Nico pulls me into his arms, and out of my reverie.

"Come on in, you must be freezing" he mumbles, pulling me over to his bed and wrapping his blanket around me.

"T-thanks" I say, pulling the blanket tighter around me and moving closer to Nico.

"What was the nightmare about Bri?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Same thing as always." I reply. Since the incident, I have been plagued with a reoccurring nightmare. Every night I watched as not only my brother, but everyone I ever cared about, was hit by that _stupid _car.

"Bri, something must have changed this time. You're never this shaken up about it."

"I _saw_ you die. T-that has never happened before. I usually just watch from the side of the road, but I was _in _the car and I had to _watch_ as you died. And the worst part was" I say with a sob "you asked me why I didn't do anything! And I didn't do anything when it was my brother, and I regret it _every day._" I am flat out balling now and, as Nico pulls me closer, I can't help but think that if I had been strong enough to call for help; my brother would be alive right now.

"Bri, it wasn't your fault. What happened to you and your brother was _terrible_, but there was nothing you could do." I nod my head, trying to stifle my sobs.

"You know I hate it when you cry." He kisses the top of my head and rubs my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I say, hoping that I haven't freaked him out. I've learned over the years that guys really don't do well when they see a girl crying.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for Bri" he replies.

"Nico, can you promise me one thing."

"Anything Bri, anything"

"Don't leave me."

"Never" he replies, wrapping his arms around me tighter, pulling us down so that I am using his chest as a pillow. I snuggle closer to him and close my eyes, regretting my decision to deny the kiss. Nico begins stroking my hair and humming a tune that I vaguely recognize.

"Nico?" I ask without sitting up

"Yes?" He replies.

"Thank You." I close my eyes as he begins humming a little louder, lulling me to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX the Next Day XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I walk into the sword fighting arena, I see one of the worst possible things happening before me.

"Nico?" I ask, hoping that this is all some big mistake and it was just some other guy that looked like Nico. But as the boy turns around, I realize that it really is Nico that was just kissing Drew.

"Bri, listen I" I don't hear the rest of his statement because I drop my sword and run back to my cabin, tears streaming down my face. My siblings realize something is wrong the second I walk into the cabin. Atty comes over and sits down on my bed, where I have my head buried in a pillow.

"Briony? What happened?"

"Nothing!" I reply

"Well it obviously doesn't look like nothing" says Malcolm, walking over and sitting next to his sister "What's up Bri?"

"It's just Nico and the stupid Drew were _kissing _in the sword fighting arena" I reply.

"_Drew_? Why would anyone want to date that"

"Malcolm!" shouts Atty

"What? It's true! Bri, if Nico is dumb enough to kiss _Drew, _then he is obviously not good enough for you."

"I know, but I really like him and… I don't know what to do!"

"Wait, so why don't you just tell Nico how you feel?" Sometimes, I think that Malcolm has no brain at all.

"I only realized I like him yesterday, and I was going to tell him today but…" Atty wraps her arms around me and hugs me tightly as the tears begin to fall again. Luckily, it is only the three of us in our cabin right now because most of my siblings would not approve of me crying over a _boy_. I swear, they can be so much like the hunters sometimes.

"Hey, it'll be ok Bri. If it's meant to be, it will work itself out I _promise._"

"Thanks Atty" I say, feeling a little better.

"Hey, that's what sisters are for."

Malcolm, Atty, and I spend the next hour and a half talking about nothing unparticular and I almost forget about Nico. That is, until there is a knock on the door.

Malcolm was the one to open it, and the only reason I knew who was on the other side of the door was the growl that escaped my brothers mouth.

"What do you want?" he asks, in a tone so animalistic I didn't think it was possible.

"I need to talk to Bri." Replies Nico. I stand up and make my way over to the door.

"Malcolm" I say, putting my hand on his arm "Let me handle this." He stares at me for a moment before nodding his head and stepping away from the door. I step out onto the porch and shut the door behind me, trying to eliminate any possibility of eavesdropping.

"Hi" I say quietly, studying the floor.

"Hey" he replies "Listen Bri, we need to talk" I nod and follow him towards Thalia's Pine where we have all our 'serious conversations'.

"Bri, I'm so sorry." He starts.

"It's fine, not a problem at all" I reply

"Yes it is, I hurt you and just because I was too stupid to realize that I loved you doesn't make that okay." It takes a moment for his words to register in my mind.

"You love me?" I ask, looking up into his deep, dark brown eyes. He nods his head lightly and begins to lean in closer to me. As his lips press against mine, fireworks go off in my head. It was a short kiss, sweet and simple, but it meant the world to me. We look into each other's eyes and for a moment, I forget just how wrong this is.

"What about Drew?" I ask, reality crashing in on me.

"Bri, that's what I came to tell you. Drew kissed me, I had no idea what was going on. I would have come sooner, but you looked so hurt. I couldn't handle seeing you like that. So, I gave your siblings some time to cheer you up. That was stupid though, I should have come and told you what happened the second I saw you run away and"

I kiss him again to stop his rambling. He seem surprised at first, but then begins kissing me back.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asks, pulling away and looking into my eyes.

"Oh" I say while giggling "You are most definitely forgiven."


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know that it has been WAY to long since I have updated but I have had A LOT of school work and I am just now getting finished with it. I figured that you would rather wait and have a long chapter than not wait and have a short crappy chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed me! **

**I would like to give special thanks to iluv2smile because she reviewed almost every chapter in one night. She also gave me a lot of good advice that I have used to, hopefully, make this chapter better. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, The Beatles, Harry Potter, or Star Wars. **

**Atty POV **

**Attention all Demi-Gods! You are invited to attend the Winter Formal! **

**When: Friday Night **

**Where: The Dining Pavilion**

**Time: 8:30 'til whenever we want to stop **

**Attendance is REQUIRED! You **_**must**_** wear a costume and a mask. **

I sigh as I look once again at the sign that appeared on the door of the Athena Cabin this morning. Truthfully, I should have guessed that the Aphrodite kids would be able to convince Chiron that we need a dance, they do have charm speakers, I just hoped that I would be gone when that time came.

"Hey" says Will, walking up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist "Whatcha lookin at?"

I turn around and show him the neon pink, crumpled piece of paper and watch in amusement as Will's bright blue eyes widen with excitement.

"Sweet!" He exclaims, handing the paper back to me.

"Ya right!" I reply "I _hate _dances!"

"Oh come on, it won't be that bad." I give him look that says _are you serious_, making him laugh.

"I promise, I am going to make this dance the best one in your entire life." Before I can protest, Will pulls me into a kiss and wipes all thoughts from my mind.

"So, will you go with me?" he asks, pulling away to look into my eyes.

"Where?" I reply, shaking my head and trying to find my train of thoughts.

"The dance of course!"

"Sure" I reply, tucking my hair behind my ear. Will smiles, pulling me into another kiss.

"Wait, so we _have_ to go to this dance?" asks Malcolm from his bed. After I left Will, I went to tell my siblings about the requirements that we were hoping to ignore earlier.

"Yep" I reply "and Selina says that if we try to hide, she will burn all of our books." Malcolm's eyes widen at the idea of losing his oh-so-precious Star Wars books.

"And she also said that we have to dress up; otherwise, she is going to paint our cabin pink and let Travis's pet spider loose in the cabin." The threat diminishes all hopes my siblings and I had about getting out of this gods forsaken dance. Numerous groans are heard from around the cabin, mine included.

"Oh come _on _guys" says Rose "We can make it through one measly dance. Besides, it's almost Christmas! Soon, we will all be home with our families. My eyes begin to water at the mention of family and Malcolm places a comforting arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. Our dad had IM'd us about a week ago and 'kindly' suggested that we stay at camp for Christmas. So basically, he met a girl and doesn't want her to know he has kids. Love you to dad! Of course, this is to be expected. Malcolm and I haven't spent a Christmas with our dad since we first got to camp. Every year, he promises that he will spend Christmas with us and every year he backs out.

"Wait, so are you _all_ going home for Christmas?" asks Briony, looking slightly worried.

"Atty and I aren't" says Malcolm "Why do you ask Bri?" Briony's cheeks grow red and she begins to stammer.

"Well, um, you see. Um, my dad. Um." For a moment, Bri is silent, probably trying to collect her thoughts "I haven't spent Christmas with my dad since my brother died. I'm usually stuck going to my Aunt's house and sitting in the corner awkwardly avoiding all the people. This year, I called my Aunt and told her I had made _alternate arrangements _for Christmas. "

"Well" I say, lifting my head off my brothers chest "I guess you're going to be hanging out here with us. But I have to warn you, Malcolm has some _interesting_ techniques for waking people up in the morning.

"Hey!" protests my brother "I only brought a Pegasus in here _once_!" I laugh at the memory of Sprinkles, one of the pegasi from the stables, in my cabin on Christmas morning.

"Wait" says Annabeth, who until now was completely engrossed in her blue prints "you two had a _Pegasus _in the cabin?" Malcolm and I look at each other for a moment before replying with a "maybeee…"

"That's not the worst" says Jasper, who spent last Christmas here with us because his dad had been at a business meeting in England "Last year, Malcolm had Nico bring Mrs. O'Leary to the window and bark. I was so scared that I fell off the top bunk of my bed!"

"When we were ten, he carried me to the lake and threw me in. I got pneumonia the next day!"

"I'm Sorry!" says Malcolm, who I still haven't forgiven for that incident "I forgot that the lake was cold!" Everyone stares at him for a moment, questioning his sanity.

"Mr. D had kept the camp considerably warm that year" I explain, saving Malcolm the trouble "Malcolm just _assumed _that the lake would be warm as the air, but it definitely was not."

Everyone laughs and Malcolm's face turns as red as a tomato. I hear the conch horn and look at the clock, wondering how time could've gone by that quickly.

**after Dinner**

"Wait, wait, so you guys didn't notice that your own _father _was sitting at your table?" I ask Will as we walk towards the campfire.

"No! It's not like he showed up in a puff of smoke and announced his presence. We were all just sitting there talking about the Beatles when Melody goes 'Hey, who are you?' and we realize that our dad is just sitting at our table! Hasn't your mom visited you at camp before?"

"Well" I reply "She sometimes comes during Christmas, but usually that is because Malcolm and I are completely alone. Annabeth says she came once to visit me when I was in the infirmary, but I don't remember that one."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that you're here on Christmas."

"Yep, every year since we first came here. It's pretty cool, considering that almost no one is here on Christmas. It's like we have the _entire camp_ to ourselves. "

"I know what you mean, I usually get dropped off around two weeks early and almost no one is here. I love it" Will replies, a far off look on his face as if he can picture the camp when it isn't so crowded.

"Come on" I say, grabbing Will's arm "you can't be late to campfire and I want a good seat." We run off to campfire, hoping to get there in time.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXI **The** **Day Before the Dance**

"Atty! _Please?" _ Asks Silena, putting on her puppy dog face.

"No Silena! I refuse to wear a dress." Silena had been trying to convince me for the past hour that I should wear a dress, but we both knew it was hopeless.

"Fine" she says, finally giving in "can you at least wear a toga? I'm getting a group together to dress up like the gods and you would be a _perfect_ Artemis." I don't were she got the idea that I looked anything like Artemis, but considering the fact that it was either this or a dress, I agreed.

"Yay!" Silena squeals "I've got the costumes all ready; I just have to finish the masks. Come by my cabin tomorrow so I can do your hair and makeup." She begins to walk out the door before stopping and realizing that she forgot something.

"Oh!" she says "I almost forgot, Will wanted me to give you this." She pulls a note from her back pocket and hands it to me.

I wait till she is gone to read it. It says the following:

_Dear Atty, _

_Meet me outside the pavilion at 9:00 _

_Love, _

_Will Solace _

I smile as I read the note, folding it carefully and placing it in my pocket, where it will stay until I have time to find a safe place for it.

XUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUXXUXU **Night of the Dance (EEEPP!)**XUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUXUX

I sit in the chair trying to calm my nerves as Silena does my hair and Lily, another daughter of Aphrodite, does my makeup.

"Would you stop fidgeting!" scolds Silena slapping my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry" I murmur, trying to stop moving. The rest of the time spent getting ready is light and joyful, and by the time we are all ready my nerves are almost complete gone. We take a few pictures before heading out to the dance.

Silena had done an amazing job. She had me wearing a white toga with a silver belt that showed a scene of a hunter and a deer. The mask I was wearing was also silver and it had three feathers sticking out of the left corner; two were white and one was silver. She somehow managed to waterfall braid my hair and put a silver deer clip at the end.

Silena had somehow managed to get my sister to dress up as Athena, Katie Gardner as Demeter, Will as Apollo (So _that's _why she made me Artemis), Beckendorf as Hephaestus, Pollux as Dionysus, Jacob, a son of Hermes, as his dad, Percy as Poseidon, Nico as Hades, Briony as Hestia, Lily as Hera, Jeremy, a son of Apollo, as Zeus, and herself as Aphrodite.

Arriving at the dance, I was quickly lost in the crowd of Demi-Gods. Luckily, Malcolm was able to find me and pull me to the safety of the wall.

Malcolm had dressed up like Harry Potter and had a black mask on with different spells painted on it. I vaguely remember him mentioning that Jasper, Ethan, and Rose were all going as Harry Potter characters, but I didn't realize that he was as well.

"You look amazing!" I say laughing at how authentic his outfit is. Malcolm is a perfectionist, so I am willing to bet 50 drachmas that he spent hours making sure that his costume was an exact replica of the Hogwarts uniform.

"Thanks" he replies, turning in a circle like a model.

"How long did you spend making this?" I ask, almost dreading the answer.

"Only a few hours!" He replies defiantly, most likely guessing my train of thought. I raise an eyebrow at him and we both burst into fits of laughter.

"Fine, it took me a total of 2 days, 8 hours, and 37 minutes to complete the costume. But in my defense, I got distracted three times and basically used it as an excuse to re watch all 8 of the Harry Potter Movies." I roll my eyes at him, trying to hold in a snide comment. Luckily, I realize it is 9 o'clock and have an excuse to say goodbye to my brother without hurting his feelings. I run outside quickly and see Will waiting for me, wringing his hands nervously.

"Hey" I whisper, feeling the need to stay quiet even though no one could hear us over the loud music.

"Hi" he replies, his voice shaking slightly.

"Is everything okay Will?" I ask, wondering why Will, who is usually so confident, is so nervous.

"Ya, everything is fine. I just-well I just wanted to give you this." He pulls a long, rectangular box from his back pocket and hands it to me. I open it slowly, wondering what it could be. I gasp lightly when I see the gift. Nestled in the velvet interior of the box is a charm bracelet with a sliver heart on one of the rings.

"I knew that your old charm bracelet broke, and so I thought it would be a good idea to get you a new one." I slowly put my wrist out in front of him, letting him place the bracelet on it and clasping it. I throw my arms him and kiss him deeply.

"Thank you Will" I whisper, closing my eyes and leaning my head against his chest. He rubs my back and hugs me tightly.

"Welcome Atty. Oh, and I called my mom and convinced her to let you and your brother come to my house for New Years." I pull away and look at him with wide eyes.

"I know it isn't Christmas, but trust me; you don't want to spend Christmas in Memphis Tennessee if you've never been outside of New York. And, we are going to see the fireworks on New Years and I thought you would like to see them with me." Over the years, I've learned that Will babbles when he gets nervous and I know the only way to get him to stop. I kiss his lips lightly, shocking him into silence.

"I would love to come visit you on New Year's." He smiles and pulls me closer to him, burying his face in my hair.

**So… what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

Merry Christmas everyone! Sorry I didn't update last week, my dad's friend came in town and I was spending time with him. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I hope you had a very merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: **I do not own *inhales deeply* PJO, North Face, Star Wars, manga, or the Goddess Test. **

Atty POV

Have you ever had your 180-pound brother jump on your back repeatedly? I don't recommend it. Malcolm, wearing an elf hat and pajamas, decided that the only possible way to wake me up on Christmas morning this year was the aforementioned back breaking. I really hope his Christmas present for me this year is a back brace and an ice pack because my back _really hurts! _ Of course, Briony was put through the same torture so at least when I go on a mad hunt to assassinate my brother, which by the way should be _totally _legal, I won't be alone.

I groan as a get out of bed, rubbing my sore back.

"Seriously Malcolm? I think I would rather be thrown in the lake again." I hear a laugh and feel two arms wrap around my waist.

"Merry Christmas Atty." Malcolm whispers hugging me so tightly that I almost suffocate.

"Mer-ry Christ-mas Mal-colm, can't breathe!" He lets go, letting me take a few much need breathes before pulling me over to his bed where a small stack of presents are laying. Briony is already sitting on his bed with a present in her lap, looking like she just fought 20 monsters singlehanded with no weapons. I'm about to question my sisters appearance when Malcolm pushes me down onto his bed and thrusts a present into my hands.

"Well" he says "Open it already!" I look at Briony before opening the brightly wrapped package.

"Oh My Gods Malcolm you didn't!" I shout pulling out the black fuzzy jacket.

"Yep. It took a lot to bribe Dad into giving me enough money to buy it, but I was finally able to convince him when I said it might make you hate him less."

I squeal and pull on the black North face, jumping up to hug my brother.

"Glad you like it" he says, hugging me tightly. I pull away and run over to my bed, reaching down to grab the two boxes I had hidden under it.

"These are for you two," I say, handing one box to Malcolm and one box to Briony.

"Thanks" they both say before opening the presents. I got Malcolm a Star Wars t-shirt and hoodie and Briony the next three books in the manga series she is reading. Malcolm got Briony a sketchbook and some colored pencils. Briony got me a pillow pet, because I have been dropping some obvious hints about wanting one, and she got Malcolm a book on the making of the Star Wars movies. After we all opened our presents, we went headed over to the Dining hall for a special Christmas breakfast. Every Christmas, the nymphs make chocolate chip pancakes, waffles, and muffins. Also, they make eggs and bacon and biscuits with sausage gravy. I _love_ sausage gravy. We get into the Dining hall and sit down at our table, waiting for Chiron to say that breakfast is served. Waiting for breakfast to be served is the hardest thing I have ever endured in my entire life. By the time Chiron allows us to eat and we make our offerings, my mouth is watering with anticipation. The second I sit down at the table, I am stuffing food in my mouth.

"You hungry Atty?" asks Malcolm, looking at me like I grew a second head.

"Just a tad." I reply, smiling at him sarcastically.

"Atty" says a new voice, one that I would recognize anywhere " don't stuff your face, you'll puke." I choke down my food in surprise.

"Mom?" asks Malcolm, looking just as shocked as I feel.

"Hello Malcolm" says my mothers "how are you today?"

"G-good? We were unaware that you were coming today." My mother gives him a sly smile before replying.

"Yes, I thought I would surprise you this year. I'm glad I did to; otherwise, my dear daughter would have been in the bathroom puking when I got here. Atty darling, you really shouldn't eat that much."

"Yes mom" I say placing my fork on my plate and pushing my plate away from me.

"Hello Briony, I don't think I have introduced myself properly. I'm Athena." Briony looked like she was about to pass out, and I don't blame her. The first time I met my mom I was sick, on Christmas of course, and I still felt nervous about meeting her!

Flashback of Christmas 2004

_The pain I had been feeling all morning is dulled slightly now that I am asleep. My stomach no longer feels like it is going to come up out of my throat and my head doesn't have quite as many people inside of it banging on my brain with a hammer. Though I was still cold, the 20 blankets my older brother, Jeremy, had piled on me did help. In fact, I might not have been as miserable as I am if it wasn't Christmas. That's right, I manage to catch the flu on one of the only days of the year when everyone is happy. I knew the second I woke up this morning I was sick, since it was 3:00 am and I had to run to the bathroom to… well, you know what I mean. I went back to my bed as quietly as I could, trying not to let my siblings know I was sick. If they found out, Christmas would be ruined and I couldn't do that to them. I close my eyes, promising myself that I wouldn't ruin Christmas. _

_Waking up a few hours later, I felt worse than before. My stomach was tossing and turning like a roller coaster ride and my head felt like nails were being pushed through it. I was so dizzy, I couldn't stand up and I was freezing. I got out of bed slowly, trying not to let on how poor I really felt. _

"_Hi Atty!" shouts Malcolm, jumping up and hugging me tightly. It took all my power not to throw up right then and there. _

"_H-hi Malcolm" I whispered back, hoping to use lack of sleep the night before as an excuse for my voice sounding so week. _

"_Are you okay squirt?" asked Jeremy from his bed where he and Daniel, the oldest sibling of mine at the time, were organizing the Christmas presents. _

"_Ya" I replied "just tired." Jeremy laughed lightly, hoping off the bed to pick me up and carry me back to Daniel. _

"_How late did you stay up last night?" he asked placing me on Daniels lap and handing me a present. _

"_I don't know, I was trying to wait for Santa." I said, slowly unwrapping the present. _

"_Oh My Gosh!" I squealed, momentarily forgetting how badly I felt. I pulled out a stuffed owl and hugged it tightly. _

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said hugging my brothers tightly. The rest of the gift opening was slightly blurry for me, whether it's because of how sick I was or how engrossed I was in my stuffed owl I will never know. _

"_Atty?" Daniel said, pulling me out of lala land. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked, trying to put his hand on my forehead. _

"_I'm fine," I said, pulling away so he couldn't tell how hot my head surely was. He looked at me for a few more seconds before pulling me out the door towards the Dining hall. The smells hit me like a bullet, making the urge to throw up almost impossible to resist. I took a few deep breaths before walking over to my seat. When it was time to give offerings, I made sure to give an extra large portion so I wouldn't have to eat as much. I sat back down at my table and began to push the food around on my plate, hoping to make it look like I was eating. I lay my head down on the table and everything began to fade in and out of focus. _

"_Atty?" asked Malcolm, but I didn't register what he said after that. The feeling of nausea became very noticeable and my stomach gave one last flip before I threw up all over the floor, my brother, and myself. I felt someone pick me up gently, and I buried my face in their chest, trying to hide the tears streaming down my cheeks. Silence was the only thing I heard the entire walk back to what I assumed was my cabin. I felt someone lay me down on a bed and feel my forehead. _

"_Atty" said Jeremy in a slightly scolding tone "Why didn't you tell us you were feeling sick?" _

"_Didn't- want to- ruin- Christmas" I whimpered back, burying my face in my pillow. _

_I heard Jeremy sigh and stand up. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked, not wanting to be left alone. _

"_To get you some more blankets and some medicine, don't worry Atty, I'll be right back." _

_That was the last thing I heard before falling asleep, crying and covered in throw up. _

"_I see someone's awake" says a voice I've never heard before, pulling me out of my reverie. I turn my head slightly and see a beautiful woman with grey eyes and long, curly brown hair._

"_Who are you?" I ask, pulling the blanket closer to my chin. I didn't know this woman, but she made me feel nervous. It was almost like I knew how powerful she was and that I needed to respect her. _

"_That isn't important right now, what's important is that you take this and get better." She hands me a medicine cup with a purple liquid in it. I take it and automatically begin to feel drowsy._

"_Goodnight my dear, sweet Athena Nicole" says the woman right before the darkness overcomes me. _

_Flashback is over_ back to 2011

It took me months to figure out the woman was my mother, and when I did I didn't tell anyone. By this point, I was seriously beginning to worry about Briony. She was pale as a ghost and hadn't said a word the entire time I had been in lala land. I nudge her foot quickly and she mumbles out a quick hello before looking down at her plate like it is the most interesting thing at the table.

"So" says our mother, the sly smile still on her face "How was your year?"

"Good" Malcolm replies in tone of voice that suggests he is having a friendly conversation with his mother, not talking to a goddess.

"Did you read any good books this year Atty?" asks my mother, turning her attention to me.

"A few" I reply "I really enjoyed the ones you sent me for my birthday, by the way. You were correct about _The Goddess Test _though, I did get a little angry at one point."

"A little angry?" says Malcolm "Atty, you threw your stuffed owl across the room screaming about how cruel and unfair a character was. Then when Jasper asked you what was wrong, you replied 'everything! Not only is Kate dead, but Henry is going to die as well! And stupid Calliope is going to get away with MURDER!" My mother laughs and my cheeks turn bright red.

"Okay, so I got _very _angry, but it was unfair!" Briony looked slightly confused, but at least she had calmed down enough to actually look up.

"And Briony" says Mother "have you adjust well to your new cabin?"

"Yes ma'am" says Briony

"Good! Now, who wants to open presents" My eyes widen in excitement as my mother places a box and an envelope in front of me.

"Thanks Mom" I say, pulling the stack of books out of the box and reading the covers of each.

"No problem." She replies "Now, tell me about this trial I hear you kids had over a book"

We launch into the story and tell her everything she missed, enjoying our Christmas with our mother.

I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be about New Years with Will . Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey Guys! Guess WHAT? Tomorrow is MY BIRTHDAY ! Sorry, just had to say that! So you know what a great birthday present would be! More Reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**Briony POV **

I was in the car with Nico and Jasper, driving to camp from Central Park where we had spent the whole day goofing off and doing nothing. I had been having nightmares a lot lately, and they had really started getting to me. Nico noticed and, after getting Chiron's permission, asked Jasper to drive us to Central Park for the day. We had gone to the zoo, bought ice cream, and had a picnic. It was one of the best days I had had in awhile. Suddenly, that was all ruined. One moment, we were talking and laughing and the next there were screams as a car hit me from the side. I was still conscious, and felt pain wash over me, but I didn't care.

"Nico!" I scream, my voice desperate. My boyfriend was slumped over in the seat next to me, unconscious. Tears began to stream down my face and scenes from another crash flashed through my mind.

"Bri" says a voice weakly from the front seat. I turn my attention to Jasper, who had a deep gash in his arm that seemed to be gushing blood.

"Bri, you've got to calm done." He mumbles, his voice getting weaker with each word.

"Jasper, no. Please! No, this can't be happening. Not again, no!" I begin to mumble to myself as I stare in horror at the two unconscious people that I was sharing the car with. I look down at myself and nearly throw up. My leg was swelling up and a few ribs looked broken. It was getting hard to breath and I finally couldn't take the pain any more. I let the blackness overcome me.

I heard the sirens first. The loud, blaring sirens that I knew had come to save us. Next, I felt the hands that were on me, touching me and evaluating me. Finally, I was able to open my eyes and see the paramedic's faces as they worked on me.

"Hi sweetie" says a tall woman with brown hair and big blue eyes "You're going to be just fine, but we need to know your name? Can you tell us your name?"

"Briony" I manage to get out, just before the darkness takes over again.

The Next time I woke up, the scene had changed completely. I was no longer in an ambulance that smelled sterile with paramedics that looked worried. I was in the infirmary back at camp with bandages covering most of my body and Malcolm sitting next to my bed.

"Hey Bri" he says quietly, running his hand through my hair.

"Nico" I mumble back "What happened to Nico?"

"Shh" he says comfortingly "Nico and Jasper are both fine, it's you everyone is worried about"

"Why?" I ask, confused by the whole situation

"When we finally got you three out of the hospital, you started convulsing and you had blood coming out of your mouth. Will says that the convulsing was caused by a concussion you got, and the blood was from a collapsed lung. We got you to the infirmary as fast as we could, and the Apollo kids worked on you for _hours_ and they wouldn't tell anyone how you were. Atty was hysterical, and so was Nico-once he woke up. Finally, Will came out and said that you were going to be okay. We all thought you would wake up in a few days and everything would be fine." He pauses for a second to wipe the tears that were now streaming down his face.

"Y-you got sick though, and no one knew what to do. You had to be monitored 24/7 because you would throw up while you were unconscious and if no one was there to make sure it came out you might've chocked. Everyone thought you were going to die for sure. They even started to make your shroud. But this morning, Nico ran out of the infirmary screaming that he felt your hand twitch and so we've been switching out all day, hoping that you would wake up." He continues to wipe the tears from his face for a few more seconds before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask loudly, which causes my chest to throb.

"Calm down" he replies "I'm just going to get Will so he can come check on you. You still have a fever and you've been shivering a lot lately." Now that he mentioned something about it, I began to realize how cold I was. I felt like someone had just shoved me in a freezer even though I had about twenty blankets on me. Malcolm comes back with Will following closely behind him.

"Well you sure gave us a scare," says Will, walking over and placing his hand on my forehead.

"How ya feeling?" He asks, his southern drawl leaking through.

"Fine" I lie, hoping the pain isn't too obvious. Will gives me a look that says the he knows I am lying, then begins to examine me. After a rather awkward hour- I had to take off my shirt so Will could check my ribs- I was finally left alone with Malcolm.

"How're Nico and Jasper?" I ask again, not satisfied with his answer from earlier.

"They are both fine. Nico was a little hysterical and Jasper had to have stitches, but other than that they're good." I begin to nod my head, but stop when I realize how much it hurts. Malcolm picks up my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckle. We sit there silently for a while, Malcolm studying my hand and me floating in an endless sea of guilt. I feel a migraine coming on as the guilt builds.

_My fault, It is my fault! _

_I did this! _

I grab my head in agony, trying to get the voice to stop.

_My fault! I killed him. Killed him. _

_My fault!_

I try to concentrate on the voices outside my head, telling me to calm down, but the pain is so intense.

_I did this! _

_I killed my brother. _

_I am dangerous. _

The voice began to fade as blackness once again took over.

**Nico POV: **

I run into the room when I hear the scream, and am horrified by the sight in front of me.

Briony, my Briony, is clutching her head in pain and crying her eyes out.

"WILL!" I shout "WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"Nico, calm down. She is having a panic attack. We can't calm her down!"

I quickly walk over to her bed and pick her up, placing her in my lap. I rock her back and forth slowly, humming a song under my breath. Finally, I get her to calm down enough to fall asleep. I continue to rock her, my eyes not leaving her once. I don't know how long I'm there, and I don't really care. The only thing that matters to me is the girl in my arms.

"Nico?" she mumbles, her beautiful grey eyes fluttering open.

"Shh" I reply, holding her closer and kissing the top of her head. I watch helplessly as the tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"Oh Nico! It was horrible! You wouldn't wake up and then Jasper and- and- and"

"I know" I interrupt her, shifting her slightly so she can see straight into my eyes.

"Bri, it wasn't your fault. Car crashes happen all the time and no one was hurt other than you. Everything is fine. Jasper has a scar forming, and he keeps joking about how manly it makes him." When I hear her beautiful laugh fills the room, my heart swells.

"Nico?" she asks, her voice timid "I- I" she leans closer to me and whispers in my ear "I love you." I feel shock begin to take over as I hear the words that I've been longing to say since I met her.

"I love you to" I whisper back, kissing her lightly.

**Hello! I am SO SORRY! I know I didn't update last week, but I was working on this and I just kinda lost it. It took me sometime to get it back. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I know… I am a terrible person! I am SO SO SO SORRY! **

**I do not own PJO!**

_I will be using italics for sign language _

Lily POV:

Silence is something I am used to. It is a constant in my life, has been since I was born. Most people think of silence as something threatening, scary, but it is really just misunderstood. So was I, until I met Malcolm.

Malcolm POV:

I was sitting on my bunk in the cabin when it happened. I never thought a bet that seemed so small and unimportant could mean so much later.

"Malcolm, you wanna play a game?" asked Atty, not knowing how life changing that sentence would become.

"Sure" I replied, it was just a game after all

"Hold out your hand" she says, and I do. She pulls a pen out of her pocket and writes a time on the back of my hand before forcing me to close my eyes while she writes something on my palm and folds my hand into a fist.  
>"Okay" she explains, "See the time?" I look down and see 4:07 written in black ink on the back of my hand.<p>

"Yes" I reply

"There is a name written on your palm, and you have two options. One, you can wait till the allotted time, which is in six hours, and look at the name without punishment; _or_, you can look at the name now, but you have to ask the person out on a date." Curiosity crashes over me in waves, taunting me endlessly. Atty smiles knowingly, she is obviously aware of my inability to be patient and that is probably why I was tricked into playing this game. I _desperately_ want to know what name is written on my palm, but I also don't want to end up going on a date with someone humiliating. Certain names run through my head, all possibilities with Atty: Violet, the daughter of Apollo with a boyfriend that looks like a pro-wrestler; Thalia, self explanatory; or, worst of all, a guy. Gods, it would be _so embarrassing_ to have to ask a boy to go on a date with me, _especially _if it was someone like Percy. Sadly, patience is a virtue that I do not posses, so I look at the name on my palm. It's not a boy, thank the gods, it's the new girl at camp, Lily. She came about a week ago, stumbling across the border and away from a vicious hellhound. Though she was covered in blood, it wasn't hard to tell the she was beautiful. Long blonde hair curled softly down her back and icy blue eyes, large with fear at the time, which looked as though they were examining my very soul. When Will Solace tried to speak to her though, she stared blankly at him, obviously confused. I recognized the look automatically; it is one I had seen on my stepbrother every time someone tried to talk to him. I quickly walk over to Will, who was still trying to ask the girl what her name was, and sign '_Who are you_', testing my theory. I am proved correct; once again, when the girl signs back her name, Lily, looking relieved that someone knew how to communicate with her. I explained to Will, who looked more confused than Annabeth in a makeup store, that Lily was deaf. Realization spread across his face and he asked me to explain to her what was going on. I did, and from then on out I became Lily's interpreter. Of course, it annoyed her greatly when someone talked to me instead of directly to her, something that she has told them many times with an all American hand gesture involving the use of one finger, but she was finally beginning to accept that people were automatically going to assume that they shouldn't try speaking to her directly, no matter how many times she cursed them out in sign language. We were becoming close, closer than I had ever been with a girl that I wasn't related to, so the prospect of me having to ask her out on a date sent a strange tingly feeling shooting up my spine that I strangely didn't mind.

"Lily?" I ask, trying not to let the excitement I am feeling leak through.

"Yep" replies Atty "She is currently at archery lessons so you have about…" I bolt out the door before she has time to finish her statement.

"Lily!" I shout, before realizing how stupid I must look. I slow down to a walk and begin to catch my breath, trying to look like I hadn't just had a freak attack.

_Hi Malcolm_ says Lilly, looking excited

_Hey _I reply _I wanted to ask you if you…_ it was then that I noticed who she was with. Justin Moore, son of Ares and first class jerk, had his arm wrapped around Lily. My excitement vanishes and it wakes all my will power not to breakdown in front of them.

_Why is Justin with you?_ I ask, hoping it is just one big misunderstanding and Lily wasn't really dating Justin, she was just holding him still so she could later punch him in the face.

_He asked me out_ she replied, extinguishing the small glimmer of hope I had left. _Ya, did you know he knows sign language? His mom is apparently deaf. _ Now I've known Justin for years and in that time period I have actually met his mom twice, not once but twice, and both those times she was very much not deaf. Actually, I remember her being the exact opposite of deaf; that women could hear a bird flying 3 miles away. Justin's confused face proved my theory correct- that's been happening a lot lately,- he has no _idea_ how to sign and probably just learned one sentence so he could get Lily to go out with him. The idea made my vision turn red; Justin was known for getting girls to go out with him, getting them to...um… play chess, and then dumping them the next morning. Lily deserved better than him, heck she deserved better than me!

_Lily, I… He… Um.. _I can't seem to find the right words to tell her what a narcissistic a hole her new boyfriend is.

_So Malcolm, what were you going to ask me? _

_Nothing_ I reply, my heart slowly breaking as she shrugs and turns back to Justin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NIGHT OF THE FIREWORKS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come ON Malcolm, you have to go to the fireworks dance!" I shake my head slightly before returning my attention to the book in my hands, The Hunger Games. I was currently rereading it for the fifth time and I had just gotten to a really good part.

"Malcolm!" Atty's incessant whining finally annoyed me enough that I had no choice but to get up.

"Atty, I am not going. I don't want to be surrounded by a bunch of disgustingly romantic couples."

"Come on! Jasper is going."  
>"Jasper is going with Amanda from the Demeter cabin! You're not helping yourself by telling me that even our most dorky brother managed to get a date when I couldn't."<p>

After I had realized that Lily was unavailable, I went back to my cabin and read for the next five hours not leaving once. Atty was not pleased with me at all.

Suddenly, I felt Atty's tiny, cold hand wrap around my wrist and pull me out the door. I would fight but let me tell you right now that girl is _strong! _

"Atty, stop it. I am not going!"

"Malcolm, yes you are!"

We continue this fight the rest of the way to the beach, but Atty manages to win. I am pulled over to a series of blankets set up by my siblings and friends- we kind of tend to stick together- and forced to sit down as soon as we reach them.

"Hey Guys" I say as though there was no conflict 20 seconds before.

"Hey Malcolm" replies Will, wrapping his arm around my sisters shoulder "Glad your joining us"

"Ya" I reply "Didn't have much choice in the matter." Atty smiles proudly and winks at Will making me slightly sick. I look around at everyone who is here: Percy and Annabeth are 'kissing', Ethan and Damien, a son of Apollo, are comparing manga characters with Briony, Nico is talking to Nathan, a son of Hermes, and Justin is kissing Lily. Wait. JUSTIN IS KISSING LILY! I watch silently as that dirty mutt kisses my best friend, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"So Justin" I say, breaking the two of them apart "How long have you known sign language?" I notice a nervous flash in his eyes before he regains his composure.

"A few years" he replies "I've been taking lessons since I was little." I nod and wait for him to say more, but he doesn't.

"So" I say, interrupting the two of them again just as Justin is about to kiss Lily "What's your favorite sign?" Now I know very well that this is a dorky question, but it is the only way I can show Lily how little he actually knows about sign language.

"Ummm I like this one" he says before making a sign that is so dirty I can't believe he even knows it. Lily jumps back in surprise, her eyebrows rising and her face glowing red with anger.

"Dude" I say, trying to hold in my laughter "That means f***!"

"Oh My Gods!" he replies "I meant… I didn't… I didn't know!"

"But you said you've known sign language your whole life" said Annabeth, who had obviously come up for air.

"I-I do but… um… I" _Slap! _ Justin is shut up by Lily, who slapped him across the face before pointing towards the cabin, telling him to leave. After he is gone, everyone but me and Lily bursts into laughter.

_You ok? _ I ask her, hoping I didn't hurt her feelings

_Ya, I just feel so stupid! I can't believe I fell for that!_

_Don't feel bad_ I say, moving a little closer to her _It happens to the best of us_.

Then, the best felling ever came over me as Lily's small, warm arms wrapped around my neck and her lips met mine. I guess Atty's game isn't so bad after all


	15. Chapter 15

Hey… sorry it took me so long to update! I've been having some really terrible writers block that just won't go away. So, here ya go!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**Atty POV: How Atty got her nickname. **

Age: 6

**Location: Forest **

_Snap!_ I hold my breath and close my eyes tightly, hoping that what ever was after me would just _go away_. The pain was so intense, so unbearable. The bark of the tree that I was leaning against was like an ever-present knife stabbing me in the back.

_You've got to keep moving_ I tell myself, supporting myself against the tree. _Just one step._ I step forward once. Twice. Three times. I've almost made it to the next tree when the darkness begins to surround me. My legs give out and I scream as I fall to my knees. I gasp for air, each breath shorter and more labored than the last. I slowly lay down in the dirt, darkness creeping up to surround me.

_So tired_.

_Snap!_ I see a brown hunting boot snap a twig about three feet in front of my face

"Help" I whimper quietly, hoping that by some miracle the person with the boots heard me. I hear a gasp and watch as then boots make their way closer to me. A girl with long black hair and brown eyes crouches down beside me.

"Hi sweetheart" her voice is soothing, giving me a sense of comfort "what's your name?"

"Tired" I mumble as the blackness sweeps over me.

"GUYS!" shouts the pretty girl as the darkness finally takes over.

"Maybe we should just leave her here, it doesn't look like she'll wake up any time soon." "Lucy!"

"What… we all know she is going to die anyways."

I open my eyes slowly, but the sight before me makes no sense. There were to girls, at least I think they are girls, but they both seemed to have an extra body part. The girl with black hair had four arms instead of two and the bronze haired girl beside her had three eyes. I watch, slightly fearful, as the black haired girl leans over me, placing her hand on my forehead.

"Her fever's gone up again."

"Of course it's gone up!" says the bronze haired girl who looks more like a monster with every passing second "Lily, face it! She's dying! We should leave while we still have the sun and come back for the body _after _we kill the beast." The black haired girl- Lily apparently- stroked my hair lightly. I wanted to show them that I could hear them, that I could see them. I gather all the strength I can must and manage to moan softly, catching the attention of both girls. The one named Lily leans over me again and smiles slightly.

"See Lucy? She isn't dead." Though I may not be dead, I'm starting to think I may be crazy. Lily's head now sported two mouths and her four arms have multiplied to six. Lucy, who was scowling by my feet, had two heads and eight eyes.

"Fine, she's not dead, but she obviously needs to rest. With a fever that high, she must be getting some serious hallucinations." Hallucinations, so that's what those are. What a relief. I close my eyes once again and let myself relax as the pain begins to ebb away with sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squiggles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time I wake up, I am alone. At least that's what it looks like. With the inability to move my head- gods I hope that's temporary- I can't really tell who else occupies this…tent? Yes, the bunch of fabric that comes together at a point makes it obvious that I am now in a tent. Next question: How did I get here?

"How long do you think she will sleep?" asks a very familiar voice that I can't pinpoint.

"Hopefully a while, I would hate to be awake with the amount of injuries she has. The pain must be unbearable." She's right. Wave after wave of pain hits me, paralyzing me. I can't scream even though I am in agony. Maybe I'll never be able to scream again. Tears leak down my face at the thought of not being able to scream and by extension walk, talk, laugh, and play. Everything good about my life would be taken away from me. Suddenly, the girl with black hair comes into view, her eyes widening in surprise when she notices that mine are open.

"Andy! She's awake!" Another girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes comes into view, her face portraying her shock. Andy quickly grabs a canteen as the other girl, who I now remember is named Lily, lifts me into the sitting position gently, supporting my weight. As I take a sip of the liquid in the canteen, a warm feeling spreads over me. The liquid tastes exactly like Malcolm's chocolate covered pretzels.

"Can you tell us your name?" asks Andy, shinning a bright flashlight in my face. I close my eyes, my head reeling, and fall back against Lily.

"What's wrong with her?" asks Lily, lying me down gently.

"Where do you want me to start? Concussion, broken arm, punctured lung, fever. What ever got her, it got her good." I look around the tent as the two girls talk, trying to take in everything at once. There was a series of shelves in one corner, all filled with different jars and bandages. There were a few candles lit on a table that was next to the shelf and a rug that looked kind of like a bear bellow it. I was lying on a small, squishy pad like thing with about ten blankets over me. If there are so many blankets, why am I so cold? I glance down and gasp when I notice that I am not wearing a shirt. A light brown bandage was wrapped tightly around my chest and my arm was encased in a thick white bandage. Lily was sitting by my head and stroking my hair while Andy was sitting near my stomach and cleaning a knife. They are arguing about what hurt me, a chimera- whatever that is- or a hell hound- so confused.

"It was a tree," I say quietly. Both girls turn to look at me so quickly that I got whiplash.

"What did you say?" asks Lily.

"It was a tree" I say, a tad louder "I fell out of a tree because I heard something scary."

"What did you hear?" asks Andy, feigning interest. A shade of red covers my cheeks, growing darker by the second.

"A dog." Lily looks like she is trying not to laugh- she's not doing a very good job by the way- and Andy is laughing loudly.

"Andy! Be nice!" scolds Lily.

"Sorry! Sorry! I was just caught off guard, that's all." Lily rolls her eyes and turns to face me again.

"Now, since your talking, can you tell us your name?"

"I-I'm Athena." Lily's eyes widen in fear, confusing me beyond belief.

"Athena? Like, _the _Athena?"

"No! My dad just likes Greek Mythology. He used to tell me and my brother stories from this big book of myths every night, but now he's to busy with his new wife."

_! _

I sit up quickly, causing my head to real and my blankets to fall off, and scoot back away from the door of the tent.

"W-what's that?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie. That's my wolf, Snowy."

"You have a wolf?" My eyes widen in surprise. My dad has always told me that wolf were dangerous and that they would eat me, why would anyone want a pet that would eat them?

"Ya… I guess we have some explaining to do don't we. Why don't you rest some and I'll explain everything when you wake up." I nod my head and reluctantly let her help back under the covers. I'm gone the second my head hits the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I really like squiggles ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Atty. Atty. Atty, you need to wake up. Come on, Atty!" I open my eyes blearily and glance around the room. Lily is bent over me, shaking my arm gently. Her dark hair is in a long braid down her back and a silver jacket is lying next to her on the floor. A lantern replaces the candles that were on the table and the tent seems slightly eerie. I try to talk, but a coughing fit evokes my airways enough that speech is painful.

"Here" says Lily, handing me the same cup I had yesterday "drink some of this, it will make you feel _so_ much better." I take the cup and down it in a few gulps, once again feeling a warm sensation run through me.

"Thank You" I say, handing the glass back to her.

"No problem. Now, lets see how you're looking." She sits me up carefully and leans me against a table that I didn't notice before, taking the bandage of my chest slowly and methodically. At the sight of my chest, I get a little sick and light headed. The skin was swollen and a bluish purple mix that slowly turns brown as it goes down towards my stomach. Since the bandage was removed, each breath stabs at me like a knife.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurts." I nod my head in agreement, taking tiny breaths to try and stop the pain.

"Ok, so Andy said to put the ointment on it as soon as possible so…" she pulls a small blue bottle out of her coat pocket and swipes a glob of white creamy stuff onto her fingers.

"This may hurt a bit" I yelp as she applies the ointment to the right side of my chest, tears pooling in my eyes. Lily begins to stroke my hair with one hand and whispers soothing words into my ear.

"Shh. It's okay, it'll be over soon I promise. You're doing great Atty. How old are you?"

"Six" I reply, wondering why she changed subjects so quickly.

"Six years old, really? What were you doing all alone in the woods?" I gasp as she begins to rub the ointment on the left side of my chest.

"I- I wasn't alone. My brother, Malcolm, was with me. We were trying to get to this camp that our mom wants us to go to." It had been weeks since my mother came to me in a dream telling me to go find Camp Half-Blood. Malcolm and I had set out late at night after our dad and his new wife went to sleep. We had been traveling for days, fighting monsters and stealing food, when we got separated by a pack of hellhounds. They had chased me into the woods and when they finally got tired of trying to find me- I hid in a tree- I was lost and Malcolm was nowhere to be found. So, I began making my way the direction I hoped was north and hoped that Malcolm would remember are plan and just head to Camp Half-Blood without me. That way, when I finally do make it to camp, I can find him.

"I see" says Lily who was now wrapping a clean bandage around my chest "Atty, what do you know about Greek Mythology?"

"I know the names of all twelve Olympians and a couple of the minor gods, but that is about it."

"Really, well I'm about to tell you something that might surprise you. You're a demigod. The daughter of a Greek goddess, most likely Athena." She pauses for a moment, trying to gauge my reaction, and is surprised to realize that I don't seem fazed at all. Truth be told, I've known for a few months now that I'm a demigod. My dad had to explain it to me when a hellhound showed up in my backyard and almost ate me. Now _that_ was not a pleasant experience.

"Why don't you seem surprised?" asks Lily

"I kind of already knew that" I reply sheepishly "but what I don't know is why your out in the middle of the woods in a tent or what that stuff is that you keep feeding me that tastes like pretzels or why that girl you were with the first time I woke up doesn't like me or where I am or, or, or" I burst into tears, thinking of all the bad luck I've had lately.

"Oh Atty" says Lily, hugging me tightly "It's fine, it's okay I promise. I can answer most of your questions easily."

"You-you can?"

"Yes, of course. Ok, so I am out in the middle of the woods because I am a hunter of Artemis, the goddess of the hunt. We get to live forever and hunt by her side for the rest of our lives, as long as we don't fall in love. That's actually how I found you; I was hunting with Andy, Lucy and a couple other girls and heard you crying. Oh, and don't take it personal that Lucy doesn't like you, she doesn't like anyone really. Andy was giving you nectar, the drink of the gods. It helps speed up the healing process as long as you don't drink too much. You're currently at our camp in Pennsylvania where we've been staying while we wait for Lady Artemis to return from a solo hunt. Now, does that answer all your questions?" I think about for a few minutes before slowly nodding my head.

"Good. Andy told me to have you walk around some so do you think you can stand up?" I try to push myself onto my feet, but end up falling flat as pain shoots up my arm. Lily helps me stand and then lets go, keeping her hands hovering a few inches away from my waist. I manage to take a couple of steps before the dizziness causes me to fall.

"Right" says Lily, catching me and picking me up gently "So walking is a no go. But, you still needed to get some fresh air so let's walk around outside and I will introduce you to some of my friends. How does that sound?" I nod my head enthusiastically before settling into Lily's arms and lying my head down on the crook in her neck. She places a blanket over my back and steps outside into the cool air. There are around twenty tents set up at random around a fire. Around twenty girls were outside, some shooting targets with bows and other talking and laughing around the campfire. One girl spots Lily and begins to wave her arms over her head enthusiastically. As we make our way over to her, people begin to stare at me. The looks range from curiousness to disgust, but they're all embarrassing. I bury my face in Lily's neck and hope the staring stops.

"Hey Janie" says Lilly "This is Atty." I lift my head slightly and manage a small smile at the girl. Janie has long brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing the same silver jacket that I saw Lily in earlier and her hair is also braided down her back.

"Hi Atty" she says with a slightly British accent "Lily, you never told me she was so tiny. How old is she five?"

"I'm six." I say, lifting my head to glare at Janie.

"Oh, she speaks. Well, I do apologize for miscalculating your age, I hope you can forgive me." I giggle loudly, partially because of the funny look on her face and partially because of how funny her accent sounds.

"Your forgiven" I say

"Good, I would hate to have an enemy that is so cute." She sweeps her finger down the bridge of my nose causing me to giggle again.

"Gosh Janie, you've gotten her to laugh more in three seconds then I have in five days!" says Lily

"What can I say?" Janie replies, shrugging her shoulders "it's the gift of a daughter of Hermes." It is then that I notice Janie's slightly elf like ears and impish smile.

"Lily" says a voice from behind me. As Lily turns, a girl with the same black hair and brown eyes comes into view.

"Yes Zoe?" Lily replies, her grip on me becoming a little tighter.

"Lady Artemis is back, she wants to speak to you. Bring the child." Lily sighs and follows Zoe through the camp towards a tent that is in the center of all the others. Zoe steps out of the way to let Lily duck in and then walks in behind her. This tent is covered in furs and a twelve year old girl with auburn hair a silvery yellow sits in the middle of them wiping off a silver arrow.

"Thank you Zoe, you are excused." Zoe nods, ducking out of the tent.

"You wanted to see me my lady?' says Lily, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Yes, sit down Lily." Lily sits slowly and then moves me to her lap.

"So, it has come to my attention that you found a child in the woods and brought her to camp. Is that correct?"

"Yes my lady."

"And is this the child." The girl says, glancing at me.

"Yes my lady" Lily replies, "This is Atty. I found her unconscious in the woods when Andy, Lucy, Janie, Beth and I were hunting." There is a long silence that grows more suspenseful by the second.

"Well, I'm glad you were there to rescue her" says the girl finally. Lily looks up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Of course" replies the girl "Lily, I'm not going to punish you for caring for a child. That would be cruel."

"B-but I slacked off on my duties," stutters Lily, seeming surprised.

"Lily, taking care of an injured girl is not slacking off. You rescued her, and I am sure her mother is very grateful. Now, the reason I brought you here is to assess the situation. How long do you think she will be staying with us?"

"I-I'm not sure. She still can't walk by herself or move around a lot without getting dizzy so I don't know how she'd fare in travel."

"Well" says the girl, who I now realize must be Lady Artemis "I think I know who can determine that. Sadly, he should be here any moment now." There is a bright flash of light outside and then I hear a male voice saying "Hello Ladies!"

"Apollo!" shouts Lady Artemis "Don't flirt with my hunters!" A teenager with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes ducks into the tent laughing. Lily subconsciously scoots away from him, pulling me closer to her chest.

"Hey sis!" says the boy, sitting down and making himself comfortable in the tent "Where is the kid you need me to look at?" Lily clears her throat, drawing the boy's attention to us.

"Ahh" he say, walking over to sit right in front of me "Well aren't you a cute little thing! What's your name?" My cheeks flush and I bury my face in Lily's neck once again.

"That is Atty, Apollo, and you know that! Now, can you please look her over so we can get her to camp where she belongs."

"Of course, sis! You know I was just messing with ya!" He holds out his arms and Lily reluctantly hands me to him.

"Hmmm" he says as he examines me like I'm some TV he is planning to buy.

"She should be okay to travel as long as she is able to rest." He finally decides, handing me back to Lily.

"Okay, then can you do me one more favor?" asks Lady Artemis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Last Squiggles of this chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bye Atty!" says Lilly, hugging me tightly "Be safe."

"Wait" I say, suddenly realizing something "you call me Atty."

"Ya" Lily says, smiling slightly "your full name is kind of a mouthful so I figured you wouldn't mind if I shortened a little bit. That okay?"

"Yes" I reply hugging her one last time "I like it."

And that, my friends, is how Atty got her nickname.

**Well… what do you think? I know it took me a REALLY long time tom update but I got OVER 3000 WORDS! YAYAYAY! I promise I will update faster next time is you give me at least two reviews. Thank you! **


	16. Chapter 16

I am SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SUPER DUPER SORRY! I know it has been over a month since I've last updated, and I promise you I will try harder to update regularly. I've just been super duper busy with school and swimming and high school registration… ya, not fun. So, anyways… I really hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harvard!

**Annabeth POV: **

_Creak._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Slam! _

I don't even look up anymore, knowing that seeing the face of the monster that walked into my room will just make this harder. I just continue to list off the names of people that I love, staring at the dirty, cold floor.

Percy…

Malcolm…

Thalia…

Atty…

Briony…

Rose…

Nico…

Percy…

Jasper…

Ethan…

Chiron…

_Percy. _

I blink the tears back, not willing to mislead that monster into thinking I am scared. I am lonely, hurt, tired, hungry, cold, angry, and maybe even a little depressed, but the one thing I will never be is scared. I think that is what frustrates him the most. He knows he can't break me. No matter how much pain and torturing he puts me through, I will always have hope, and hope keeps me from being scared. _So stupid_ I think to myself _does he not know that the only way he'll get what he wants from me is if he hurts my family? _ Of course, I am in know way complaining about the monsters stupidity as long as it keeps Percy and my family- mortal and non mortal alike- alive.

_Percy. Perseus Andrew Jackson. _I can still feel his warm arms wrapped around me as we lay on the beach that fateful night two months ago. Still smell the ocean scent that always surrounds him. Still hear his beautiful laugh as he pulls me closer.

"_No Seaweed Brain!"_ I shout, ducking away as he tries to kiss me again. We had snuck out to the beach after curfew to spend a few minutes alone before the summer session of Camp Half-Blood officially started.

"_Oh come on Annabeth! Just one more kiss to help me sleep! Please?" _

"_Fine"_ I reply, pecking his lips lightly before pushing away from him and heading towards my cabin. As I was walking around to the back of the cabin where there was a window so close to my bed that I could enter and exit through it without anyone even knowing that I was gone, I felt a hand push me into a wall and pull a bandana tightly around my mouth. I kick backwards and hear a satisfying moan as my foot connects with the monsters stomach. I quickly turn around and lift my fist to punch the monster right in the face. That is when everything goes black.

I shudder as the memory rushes through me, my brain analyzing every single detail of what I could've done better.

_I should have let Percy walk me back to my cabin. _

_I should have gone through the front door. _

_I should have just asked Percy if I could sleep in his cabin. _

I shake my head, trying unsuccessfully to banish the unwanted thoughts.

"Well, well, well Ms. Chase. Are we ready for our interrogation?" The cold voice no longer sends a tremor down my spine and the large, wrinkled hands no longer make me nauseous as the monster picks me up off of the mattress and carries me into the room adjacent to mine. He has been giving me medicine that paralyzes my entire body since about a month ago when I punched him in the face and tried to escape. Sadly, the door was sealed tightly and to thick to break through. The I.V. that sent the medicine sliding through my blood was connected to my right wrist, torturing me. I'd spent many hours trying to move my left hand just an_ inch_ so I could remove the retched device.

The monster sets me face down on a metal table in the center of the steely gray room. My face hangs over the edge of the table and I begin to create patterns with the square tiles on the floor. There is a square, a pyramid, a fish… I mentally wince at the reminder of Percy, quickly moving on to another pattern.

The monster asks me numerous questions-none of which I can answer- and uses a whip to lash my back five times with each incorrect guess. Though the pain is almost blinding, I don't let tears fall from my eyes, the only part of my body that can still move. I'm too strong to cry.

The questions are the same as always: Who is your Mother? How can I get to Olympus? What would weaken the gods? Why won't anyone come save you? This is always followed by a series of sentences mumbled out as he tortures me for no reason, just trying to break me. From what I have gathered, the man who stole me from my home in the dead of night is Erebus, the god of the night. He had been banished from the halls of Olympus many years ago when he tried to murder Apollo and Artemis. Since then, he has spent his entire immortal life trying to track down someone who he could use as a bribe to help in gain reentrance to Olympus. Apparently, I was the lucky demigod chosen to be live bait. Yay me.

_Crack! _I wince mentally as the whip lands on a particularly tender portion of skin. The burn marks from last week are still there, probably infected by now. After initiating the normal types of torture- punching, kicking, hitting, stabbing with a knife- Erebus became a little more inventive. The whip was his latest bright idea, and it made me feel bad for the horses at camp that we whipped during chariot races when we wanted them to go faster. If I ever get back to camp, to my _home, _I will make sure to have the whips removed from the stables. We can find another way to make our horses fast. Suddenly, the faint sound of rushing water catches my attention, but it is gone after a second. I probably just imagined it. Maybe now I'm finally going crazy and Erebus will see that I am of no use to him anymore and let me go. Then I hear the sound again, louder now. I yearn for the ability to move my head so I can see where the sound is coming from. Erebus must hear it to, because he stops the torture and a moment later I hear his footsteps as he walks across my room to the door that leads to a hallway where I'm assuming his house is.

_Boom _I shut my eyes tightly as the wall in front of me explodes, chunks of cement flying everywhere.

"Annabeth!" shouts the voice I've been waiting to hear for to months now. Percy's black high tops come into view and I can picture his hands hovering over my bloody back, trying to find a place that won't hurt me to touch, settling on my hair.

"Move," says a grave, yet familiar voice. Hands warmer than anything I've ever felt before begin to run over my back, soothing the pain slightly. I hear a curse, followed by someone placing his or her hand on my left wrist that still has the I.V. in it.

"He's got her drugged' says the man, pulling the tape off my wrist gently and removing the needle.

"What did he put in her Lord Apollo?" asks Percy, anger evident in his tone.

"Curare, which explains the breathing tube." I had almost forgotten about the obnoxious tube running down my throat that forced me to breath. I begin to feel the effects of the drug wearing off, my fingers start shaking slightly and my feet begin to twitch.

"Shh Annabeth" says Percy as the other man, which I now realize is Apollo, begins to bandage my back to try and stop the bleeding "We're going to get you out of here as soon as possible. I promise." His hand brushes my cheek and trails down my arm to grab my hand.

"We've got to remove the tube before we can leave" says Apollo.

"Will it hurt her?" asks Percy.

"Not anymore than leaving it in would. Move aside, we've got to hurry." Percy steps out of the way and Apollo comes into view, a grimace on his usually bright face. He turns me gently onto my side and slowly pulls the tube out, causing me to gag a little. I gasp a few times, my brain quickly relearning how to breathe without help.

"Thanks" I gasped out, holding in a cough.

"No problemo" says Apollo "now, lets get the Hades outta hear before Mr. Grumpy Night Dude wakes up again." He quickly picks me up, his abnormally warm body minimizing my pain, and we run through the hole in the wall. A large white van comes into view as we round the corner of the building; obviously, this is our ride home.

Home. A picture of Camp Half-Blood immediately comes to mind. Truthfully, over time I've almost lost hope in ever seeing my wonderful home again. Now, it's less than 24 hours away.

"Annabeth, you look exhausted. Go to sleep" says Percy, pulling my head down onto his lap. I fall asleep quickly, dreaming about home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squiggly!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"Well, you heard what Jackson said. She was pretty hurt when they found her."

"True, but Lord Apollo healed her!"

"Malcolm, calm down. She'll wake up. She's strong."

I felt someone's hand brush my hair back and stroke my cheek.

"Guys, be quiet. I think she's waking up." I blink my eyes for a few moments, getting used to the lights. Finally, everything clears up and I see my siblings scattered around my bed. I take a moment to glance around the room and laugh a little when I find Percy asleep on a beanbag in the corner.

"Annabeth!" shouts Atty, wrapping her arms around me lightly.

"Hey" I say, wrapping my arms tightly around her thin frame. All my siblings take turns hugging me, until Jasper is the only one left. He's standing towards the foot of my bed, his face showing how anxious this situation is making him. Jasper has always been the sibling I was closest to because he got to camp about a year after I did. He is currently a senior in high school and is waiting for an acceptance letter from Harvard that I know he will get.

"Come here Jay, you know I'm expecting a hug!" I say, opening my arms. He lips curve slightly upward and he walks over wrapping his huge arms around me.

"I'm glad you okay Annie, camp wasn't the same without you." I laugh lightly, patting his back.

The next few hours are spent with my siblings filling me in on every detail of camp life that I had missed. Apparently, Jasper had dated (and dumped) Ainslie from the Aphrodite cabin; Atty and Will had celebrated their 5-month anniversary; Malcolm and Ethan had spied on Atty and Will's 5-month anniversary; and Percy had gone to Olympus and managed to convince the gods to help him save me. Currently, Percy was snoring away on the beanbag in the corner and I was throwing the jellybeans Briony gave me at him to try and wake him up.

_Plop!_ "Percy" I say sweetly.

_Plop! Plop! Plop! _"Peeerrrrcy!"

_Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop! _"Huh? Wha? Ahh!" Percy jumps up quickly, pulling riptide out of his pocket and surveying the room. After glancing around to make sure there were no monsters in the infirmary, he finally notices me.

"Annabeth!" he says, rushing over to hug me and kiss my cheek lightly. I grab his chin and smash my lips to his, making up for the months that I was away. I pull away after a few moments, breathless and happy.

"I've wanted to do that since I woke up" I whisper in his ear, pulling him next to me on the bed. He laughs lightly, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" he asks.

"A few hours, my siblings were entertaining me while you slept."

"Ya, I never realized how _friendly_ they are! They all seem so cold and serious from far away, but once I got to know them, they acted like normal human beings!"

I laugh lightly, laying my head on Percy's warm shoulder.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"And you" he replies, turning my face towards his "are such a Wise Girl."

**So? You like? Again, super uber sorry it took me so long to update! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Seeeee? It only took two weeks to update instead of four! I know, I know, I should really be down to one update per week but come on! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this Chapter and May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO because I am not a guy and I am also not over the age of 30. **

Atty POV:  
><strong>Death Rose: Found only in the Underworld, a black rose with red spots that look like blood. Highly poisonous. When in contact with any creature that is not dead, the Death Rose wraps around victim and injects deadly venom into the bloodstream. Venom slowly drains the life of the victim. Hades, the God of the Underworld, is the only known being with a cure. Symptoms: swelling, discoloration of veins, increased immobility. The venom spread the longer it is in the body and once it reaches the chest; the victim begins to die slowly. Also, once venom hits the abdomen and stomach, painful clenches that feel similar to contractions only more painful run through the body at random intervals.<strong>

I sigh as I close the book and place it back under my bed. Glancing around to make sure no one is looking, I carefully roll up the leg of my jeans and inspect my calf. The swelling had increased and my veins were turning a sickly black as they creep up my leg. By this point, three days after I got injected, the venom has made its way up my leg to my abdomen causing it to convulse randomly, like the book said it would.

_Why was I stupid enough to believe Drew would be nice to me? _I ask myself _when has she ever apologized for anything she's done? _

I quickly roll my pants leg down as Malcolm, Bri, and Nico enter the cabin.

"Hey Atty!" says Malcolm happily "Why aren't you getting ready for capture the flag?"

"Oh, uh… I'm feeling a little under the weather so I asked Chiron if I could sit this one out." Truthfully, I was feeling more than a little under the weather. Every time I put pressure on my leg, white-hot pain flashed through my body. It has gotten to the point where I can't walk anymore. Soon, I know the venom will reach my chest and kill me, but I can't gather the courage to tell anyone what happened. Surely, the gods would execute me once they realized that I was the one with the Death Rose venom coursing through my veins. Chiron had told us just the other day how they had been notified of someone breaking into the Underworld and stealing from Persephone's garden and they were not pleased. Even though I knew Drew was the one who stole the rose, no one would listen. Drew could charm speak everyone into believing I did it and I would be sent to the Field of Punishment to be tortured for all of eternity.

"Your sick?" asks Malcolm, pulling me from my thoughts "do you want me to stay with you?" Suddenly, the convulsions start again in my stomach, and it takes every ounce of strength I have not to scream out in pain.

"No, no" I say quickly, gritting my teeth through the pain "You go enjoy yourself, I'll be fine." I can see my brother's reluctance to leave, but luckily Nico and Bri manage to get him out of the cabin. I lie back against my pillow and pull my shirt up, watching as my stomach tightens and expands in pain. I slowly turn onto my side so that I am facing away from the door and begin to breathe carefully. I can tell the venom is beginning to creep into my lungs, breathing has become a difficult task that takes all my concentration. I close my eyes and try to relax against the pillow as my body begins the slow, painful process of shuting down.

"Atty listen, I need to know what's" Nico stops talking abruptly as he takes in my weakening figure. I hear footsteps as he crosses the room, and feel his cool hands on my shoulder as he turns me onto my back.

"Atty? Oh Gods!" I feel his cool hands on my stomach, and sigh in bliss as they sooth the pain.

"Atty, you're going to be alright. I'm going to go get Chiron and then call my dad. You'll be fine." I try to grab his arm, to keep him from leaving me alone, but I'm to weak. My breaths become shallower with each passing second, and I begin to accept the fact that I will die alone. The thought scares me some, who would want to die alone? I aleays thought I would at least be able to say goodbye to my brother. That's when I hear the pounding of hoofs against the grass. The door slams open and my brother, Nico, and Will all rush in. By this point, my stomach is convulsing constantly and my chest feels like it's on fire. I don't notice my brother pick my up and carry me outside of the cabin until the cool, fresh air hits my face. Chiron helps Malcolm onto his back and we're off. The entire way to the infirmary, Malcolm is whispering soothingly in my ear and stroking my hair softly.

"It'll be okay Atty. Everything will be just fine. You're going to make it out of this alive, I promise. We'll get the poison out and then you'll be back to normal in no time." I nearly cry as I begin to realize that Malcolm is trying to convince himself of these facts as much as he is trying to convince me.

The warmth of the infirmary and the softness of the cot momentarily jolt me back into reality. The voices surrounding me all seem so _loud. _

"Chiron, what's wrong with her?" says Malcolm, holding my hand tightly.

"I'm not sure boy. It is obviously some sort of poison, but I don't recognize any of the symptoms."

"Should we remove it?" asks Will

"Yes, go get your sister and remove as much as you can." Chiron replies.

I whimper in fear as Will leaves the room. I've heard rumors about poison removal, and none of them are too pleasant. Apparently, the medics create an incision in the infected area and let the poison drain from the body. Problem is, they have to keep you awake to make sure they aren't taking to much blood, making the process very painful.

Will comes back in with his sister, Melody, and she sets to work. First, she cleans the area where the incision will be made. Next, she makes a small incision in my leg. That's when the screaming starts.

I can't figure out why someone is screaming, all I know is that the pain is now excruciating and my leg feels like it's on fire. I begin to beg Will to put the fire out, but he doesn't seem to understand me.

"Stop!" shouts Nico, running into the infirmary "You're going to make it worse!" Melody quickly bandages the cut as Nico takes the bed sheet and wipes off some of the poison that had leaked from the wound and onto my leg.

"The poison is from the Death Rose, and it becomes more violent when exposed to the air" Nico explains.

"Well, it's killing her" Will says in desperation "How can we make it stop?"

"I think you should leave that up to me" says the chilling voice of the God of the Underworld.

"L-lord Hades" says Will, his voice giving away his fear.

"When did you find her?" Hades says, ignoring Will and walking over to examine me.

"Around 7:30" replies Nico "but by that point it had already spread to her abdomen."

"Where was the original injection?"

"Her leg."

I feel cold hands lift my shirt and press into my stomach, causing me to yelp.

"It's to late to stop the symptoms from occurring, but I can keep the venom from spreading and killing her."

"Please," says Will "Anything to keep her from dying."

I feel a stab in my calf, and then icy relief washes over me for a few moments, sending me into a drug induced oblivion. I can't feel anything or move any of my musclebut but I can still hear every single word the others are saying.

"Chiron, you might want to enlist the help of my annoying nephew, seeing as the pain may very well be to much for her to handle."

"Will she still die?" asks Malcolm.

"No, but she may fall into a coma if you can't numb the pain."

"I'll go see how soon Lord Apollo can get here," says Chiron, trotting to his office.

"Lord Hades?" asks Malcolm "I don't meen to sound ungrateful but... Why are you helping her?" A silence fills the air as Lord Hades contemplates his answer.

"There are enough of you demigods running around Eysium as it is, I would rather not add another one. Now, the important question is: Why didn't she tell anyone she was poisended? It is obvious that the venom has been causing her problems for at least a day or two, why would she hide it?"

"She probably thought she would get in trouble. We were all alerted that the flower was taken and that whoever stole it would be punished severely" say Malcolm, speaking for the first time since entering the infirmary "Atty has a slightly over active imagination; combine thaEdith the amount of pain she must have been in and the number of horrible scenarios she was probably able to come up with would make anyone keep quiet."

"I don't think she did it." says Will, brushing some hair off my face.

"What was that Mr Solace?" asks Chiron, reentering the room.

"I don't think Atty stole the flower, I think Drew did it."

"And why, Mr. Solace, do you think that?"

"I was with Atty when Drew came up and apologized to her for all the bullying. She handed Atty a black flower with blood red spots on it. Atty had set it down on the floor by her feet and it pricked her. I thought I was a little suspicious, but Atty convinced me Drew was just being nice." Silence fills the room as the news sets in.

"Well" says Lord Hades "I will consult with my brothers and we'll Create a plan to handle this situation. In the mean time, I suggest keeping the child in the infirmary until the Apollo looks over her over."

"We will," says Chiron "Thank you Lord Hades." I feel a cold chill sweep through the room as Hades dissipates back to the underworld.

"Lord Apollo will be here in a few hours, until then I would like for you three to make sure Ms. Athena stays comfortable."

"Of course" replies Will.

I feel Malcolm wrap his arms around me as my eyes flutter open, the drugs slowly losing their effect. The pain is still there and it is still constant, but the feeling of imoending death has left me.

"Oh, Atty" he whispers, stroking my hair "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again." I feel the tears well up in my eyes, and try so hard to keep from crying. Finally, I give in and let the tears flow, soaking my brother's shirt with embarrassing, dark blue stains. I see Will stand up to leave, probably wanting to give us some privacy. The thought of him leaving my sight causes the pain in my chest to increase 10 fold.

"Will," I whimper, grabbing his hand.

"Hey Atty" he replies softly.

"Don't leave" His eyes convey his happiness and he sits down next to me gingerly.

"Course not."

I slide onto his lap ad he wraps his arms around my abdomen, rubbing it softly.

Malcolm sits cross-legged at the end to the bed and helps keep my mind off the pain by massaging,y feet while Will rubs soothing circlas into my stomach. A few hours pass, and I am on the verge of sleep when a bright light encompasses the room.

"Guess who?" says the always bright and chipper Apollo, causing Will to wake from his nap. Malcolm, surprisingly, slept on at the foot of my bed like a little puppy.

"Hey Dad" Will mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey kiddo!" Apollo replies, walking over to our bed?

"Have you been checking her vitals?" he asks, going into doctor mode as soon as he lays eyes on me.

"Every hour on the hour" Will replies "She's been having trouble breathing, so we put the oxygen mask on her to see if it would help."

"Good Work. Atty," he says, turning his attention to me "can I look under you shirt?"

I nod my head slowly and watch as he pulls the fabric up so that it only covers my womanly parts. The skin on my stomach had turned a sick black color and it was still expanding and contracting rapidly.

Apollo presses into it experimentally, causing white spots to appear in my vision. I hold back a scream as he closes his eyes and a look of deep concentration crosses his face.

"Ok" he says softly, pulling a pill bottle out of thin air "This is a pain medicine that you should take starting in a few months. each pill will numb the pain for about twelve hours. The bottle automatically refills it self, so you will never run out. Until then, I have a stronger pain medication that is intravenous. I'm sure my children can make sure you receive the medication daily. For now, that's all I can do." I nod my head slowly, the news taking its own sweet time to sink in. I'll have those stupid ugly veins for the rest of my life. I'll have to be on constant pain medication.

I wait until Apollo leaves to let the tears flow free.

"Oh Gods, Atty. Please don't cry. What hurts?" asks Will.

"Everything, I just want it to go away." Will rubs my abdomen softly and kisses me on the cheek.

"Atty, I can't make the pain leave. Believe me, I wish I could, but is there anything I can do to help?"

I think for a few minutes then nod my head.

"What?"

I lift the oxygen mask from my mouth and whisper softly into his ear.

"Kiss me."

And then, the pain goes away.


End file.
